Abus de pouvoir
by Aalynn
Summary: Face à un amour non partagé, jusqu'où peuton aller pour s'approprier l'être aimé ?
1. Prologue

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite que c'est l'une de mes premières fan fics (ben oui, faut bien commencer un jour). En ce qui concerne le couple tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'on ne le voit pas souvent (il faut dire qu'il est quand même assez OOC) et que c'est du yaoi. De toute façon, vous n'aurez absolument pas besoin de moi pour le découvrir tellement il est évident…

Les pensées de Kyô sont en italiques. J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire ma fic, enjoy ! R & R please

* * *

C'est très facile de se retrouver seul. Il suffit juste que l'illuminé servant de chef de famille décide à l'improviste qu'une réunion s'imposait, pour que son pire ennemi et l'abruti de service, soit obligé de s'y rendre et accessoirement d'y coucher (sur place) ; en prenant soin, bien- sûr, de laisser à la maison le paria de cette même famille. 

Kyô tenait à la main ce qui avait dut ressembler à une lettre, mais n'était plus qu'une boule de papier froissée après avoir subit le mécontentement de son propriétaire, et avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour le lâcher ce soir : Tohru, elle, était partie dormir chez Hana suite à une invitation imprévue.

_La pauvre, elle fera sûrement une syncope quand elle apprendra que j'ai passé la soirée seul._

Kyô sourit à cette idée. Comme quoi, la vie valait la peine d'être vécue rien que pour la voir se mettre dans des états pas possibles pour pas grand chose.

Et franchement, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il ne trouvait que des points positifs à cette soirée : enfin une au caaaalllllmmmme loin du k'so nezumi et de l'idiot du village.

Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien dans cette maison silencieuse, étrangement silencieuse.

Il ne put, par contre, pass'empêcher de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Que des points positifs… peut-être pas.  
Il fallait tout de même avouer que, néanmoins, le calme relatif de la maisonnée lui pesait. Ca faisait longtemps, très longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas sentit un si grand vide autour de lui.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il était accompagné d'une impression, d'une abominable impression qui l'aurait fait gerber sur place s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Il se demandait -et cette pensait le rendait malade- si plutôt que s'être fait lâcher, il n'avait pas été … sciemment abandonner ce soir.

Non, impossible, cela… ne pouvait pas être ça.

Il tenta de se raisonner par tous les moyens possibles.  
Non, il n'avait pas put faire un pareil bond dans le passé…  
Non, il ne pouvait pas être de nouveau… seul… tout seul…

Au souvenir de son enfance le sang de Kyô se glaça alors que sa bouche fut prise de violents tremblements convulsifs.

Tout ça, tout ce qu'il avait enduré, c'était de sa faute… tout était de sa faute… à _lui_…

_Repoussé, calomnié, injurié…_ Comme il le haïssait !  
_Traîné dans la boue…_ Il le haïssait mais en avait tellement peur…  
_Mis en quarantaine parce que je suis le chat… _Peur de lui…  
_« … tu n'est qu'un monstre… un être abject et dégouttant… »_ …Car il a toujours raison…  
_« …tu ne fais que le malheur des autres… »_ …Car il n'y a aucun moyen de se protéger…  
_«…tout le monde aurait été plus heureux sans toi… »_ Peur de ce qu'il représente…  
_« …si seulement tu n'était jamais né… »_ Peur de ce qu'il est…  
_« C'EST TOI QUI AURAIT DÛ MOURIR À SA PLACE ! »_

_«… c'est toi qui l'a tuée…c'est toi…c'est toi…c'est toi…c'est toi…c'est toi… »  
__ARRETER, NON, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ma faute…  
__«…au contraire toute la responsabilité t'incombe… »  
__Non ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai…  
__«…qui c'est qui implique le plus cette fille dans nos histoires… ? »  
__Oui c'est moi… je ne te le permettrai jamais…  
__«…te rends tu compte que c'est de loin là meilleur solution… »  
__…  
__« …tu seras condamner à finir ta vie de cette manière… »  
__…  
__«…le mieux c'est que tu disparaisses à tout jamais de leur existence… »  
__Oui je le sais, je ne le sait que trop bien…  
__«…tu as COMPRIS ? »  
__…  
__«… »  
__… je ne veux pas comprendre…  
__«… »  
__… je ne cherche pas à comprendre…  
__«… »  
__… peut-être le faudrait-il ?…  
__«… réponds- MOI ! »  
__… ou… NON !_

"Merde !"

Une unique larme coula qu'il chassa rageusement. Il s'était encore une fois laissé aller. Comme d'habitude.

Il se maudit lui-même. Il venait en quelques secondes de foutre en l'air cette soirée qui aurait dut être…merveilleuse, parce que désormais elle ne pouvait plus être pire : il était repartit pour un soir de plus à pleurer sur le passé, à se tuer à petit feu sous le poids de la culpabilité, à regretter sans jamais pouvoir rien faire... et surtout à se torturer constamment et inutilement.

Mais finalement qu'elle était l'intérêt d'une soirée où l'on est seul, toujours tout seul ?  
Rien.

Son désarroi ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il remarqua que la pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée et qu'il pleuvait déjà depuis 5 bonnes minutes. On l'entendait très distinctement tomber à grosses gouttes sur les carreaux de la maison vide, désespérément _vide_.

Ces souvenirs, qui ne cessaient de le hanter, lui revinrent en mémoire aussi vite que la première fois, mais avec une telle force qu'il dut plaquer instinctivement la main pour réprimer le haut-le-cœur qui le saisissait.

"Quelque chose ne va pas mon pauvre monstre ?"


	2. chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Je l'ai oublié la fois dernière, mais étant donné que je ne suis ni gauchère ni japonaise, la corbeille de fruit ne m'appartient paaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Sniff

Je remercie mes 3 premières revieweuses : **Mélusine**, **Estelle** et ma p'tite **nana** à moi que j'aime ! (message perso)

**Warning** : le chapitre si après se déroule sur 2 portions de jours différents. Mais en lisant vous comprendrez. :)  
Pour les besoins de cohérence du texte, j'adapte un peu (enfin je change pas mal) les lieux : c'est-à-dire que j'enlève bon gré mal gré des portions de forêt et des éléments du décor pour que le raisonnement de notre neko préféré tienne la route.  
Ouuuuuh, honte à moi !

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore comprit, c'est un Akito/Kyô à sens unique…

Une petite review ? Juste pour savoir si ce que j'écris vous plaît et que tout ce que je fais ne part pas en l'air… ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

chapitre2 : 

"Quelque chose ne va pas mon pauvre monstre ?"

La voix au ton plus qu'ironique électrisa littéralement le corps de Kyô, qui, en se levant d'un bond, ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

Les pulsations de son cœur augmentaient au fur à mesure qu'il entendait les longs soupirs d'Akito dans son dos.  
Ne pas savoir ce que faisait son chef de famille provoquait en lui un stress immense, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne se retournerai : il ne voulait pas l'affronter et encore moins le voir... même s'il savait pertinemment qu'une des règles les plus élémentaires en arts martiaux et de survie en général était de toujours se trouver de front face à un ennemi déclaré.

Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement –preuve chez lui d'une grande nervosité- lorsque les inspirations se firent de plus en plus audibles : une véritable invitation à se retourner sous peine d'une crise cardiaque immédiate.

Son inconscient prit le dessus, et le força à fermer les yeux, comme pour tenter instinctivement d'échapper au cauchemar qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre.

_Pas lui, bordel pas lui…_

"Quelque chose ne va pas dis-moi, tourne toi."

Oh non, il ne se retournerai pas. Plutôt crever que de voir sa sale tête d'hypocrite souriante.

"Tu ne m'as pas ni répondu ni obéit."

Akito n'aimait pas attendre, et Kyô savait ce qu'il en coûtait à ceux qui ne cédaient pas au chef de famille. Mais il n'allait pas, il ne voulait pas lui obéir. Pas lorsqu'il employait un ton aussi condescendant à son égard.  
Il ne le laisserait pas rejouer avec lui comme ce fut le cas dans la résidence secondaire… plus jamais…

_Va mourir._

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas ni répondu ni obéit, mon pauvre monstre…"

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pour appuyer le ton très sarcastique, teintée de mépris, des derniers mots qu'il prononcés.

Un sentiment de fureur incontrôlable s'empara de lui, et il n'eut alors qu'une envie, celle de lui sauter dessus, de le frapper, de le tabasser, de lui faire mal à n'importe quel prix pour qu'il ne soit plus le seul à souffrir, pour que son visage se transforme en un masque de douleur ; il voulut lui répliquer qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre ignorant, qu'il devait alors cela fermer parce qu'il ne savait rien, rien du tout … lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la peur obscurcissait son jugement.

Mais que pouvait-il faire, face à lui, face au chef de famille, lui qui n'était rien… rien du tout…

_« Tu m'entends… ? »  
__Hein… ?  
__« …tu n'es rien, rien du tout… »  
__Mais… STOP !  
__« …tu n'es pas humain, tu n'as pas d'existence… »  
__C'est bon je le sais, arrêter de me le rabâcher !  
__« …tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit de demander une vie… »  
__Je t'ai demandé de te taire !  
__« …et ce, à qui que ce soit… »  
__J'en ai marre !  
__« …n'est ce pas ?»  
__Mais bon dieu de m..., FERMER-LA !_

Ne faisant plus la différence entre le monde « réelle » et sa conversation dans son subconscient, il desserra, dans un geste défensif, l'un de ses poings et commença à se griffer le visage pour essayer de faire sortir ces voix de sa tête.

_Mais…mer…de…sortez…d'ici… ! A-RRE-TER !  
__Sto__…  
__…?_

Un frôlement lui fit reprendre ses esprits, enfin, plus exactement, des mouvements répétés au dessus de sa tête le sortir de son délire.

Akito, profitant de son moment d'égarement, avait approché ses doigts des ses cheveux et tenté à présent de les caresser.

"Allez, tourne toi… tourne toi… dis moi ce qui ne va pas…"

Un contact glacial presque fantomatique s'apposa discrètement sur sa nuque, un contact comme seul les mains des morts pouvaient provoquer.

_Maman… _

Pris d'une crise aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlée, il se tourna en un éclair pour repousser ce membre qui provoquait en lui une peur sans nom… mais ce qui n'eut malheureusement pour effet que de lui faire emmêler ses pieds, tomber rudement à terre,et ouvrir les yeux sous le choc.

"C'est bien, c'est très bien, tu m'as obéit mon pauvre monstre."

§§§§§§§§§§

Kyô se réveilla brusquement.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que sa respiration reprenne son rythme normal, et finit par constater qu'en plus d'avoir chaud, il avait sûrement de la température.  
Il lui nécessita un peu plus de temps encore pour se rendre compte que c'était absolument normal vu qu'il c'était une fois de plus endormit sous le kotatsu.

Après avoir essuyer d'un revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front, il se remémora son cauchemar malheureusement bien réelle.

En plus de lui avait pourri la majorité de sa vie et ses dernières 24h, Akito lui pourrissait aussi ses rêves.  
Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qui lui avait fait ?  
Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ?

Un long soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de se lèvres : il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer à se plaindre ?  
Non… il décida derechef d'arrêter tout de suite avec ses états d'âme, avant de jeter un coup d'œil distrait sur l'une des pendules qui ornait le salon.  
20 heures.  
20 heures… Heinnnn !

Mais pourquoi diable était-il si tard ?  
Il n'avait tout de même pas dormit tout l'après-midi ?  
Et surtout, plus important : pourquoi, si c'était le cas, n'avait-il pas reçut d'objet non identifié sur la tête durant tout ce temps où il avait dormit ?

La mémoire lui revint tout à coup : il était seul, encore une fois.

Akito avait –et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris quand il l'apprit - réussit à garder un jour de plus ses maudits auprès de lui.  
Quand à Tohru, l'excuse qu'elle lui avait fournit, lui avait fait très sérieusement repenser à la thèse de la machination tellement elle ressembler à un mauvais scénario de film policier : hier, son grand-père, enfin remis de son tour de rein, avait été si content d'en être débarrasser, qu'il était partit le matin très tôt faire une ballade histoire de marquer le coup… et c'était fait agresser juste en voulant rentrer chez sa fille.

Elle ne l'avait apprit que ce matin, mais, d'après son intonation et ses bégaiements successifs, Kyô pensait qu'elle était vraiment plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le disait.  
Le chat avait, en bon gentleman qu'il était pour Tohru, proposait qu'elle reste à son chevet au moins aujourd'hui ; ce qu'elle avait accepté avec une nuance de soulagement dans la voix.

Résultat des courses, il avait été bon pour passer une journée de plus dans cette maison qu'il trouvait très lugubre en l'absence d'habitant.  
Il en était même devenu légèrement paranoïaque (imaginer vous seul dans une maison au beau milieu des bois, gloups ! lol), mais il devait avouer que la présence inopinée d'Akito y était pour beaucoup.

En réalité, il était mort de trouille.  
Mort de trouille qu'il soit venu ici sans en connaître la raison.  
Mort de trouille de ne pas savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête.  
Et surtout mort de trouille de ne pas savoir ce qui le titillait temps depuis hier.

Mais une autre question s'était imposé dans son esprit : est-ce qu'il tiendrait promesse ?

§§§§§§§§§

"C'est bien, c'est très bien, tu m'as obéit mon pauvre monstre…"

Akito surplombait Kyô, toujours sur les fesses, de toute sa hauteur ; son grand sourire narquois s'étalait toujours sur ses lèvres.  
La mine plus que réjouit, il semblait se préparait à vivre des moments d'intense bonheur.

L'adolescent, lui, soucieux de ne pas rester dans une position le rendant vulnérable par rapport à son chef de famille, s'était levé illico presto et arboré à présent un regard fuyant.

_Je ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu…  
__Ne rien dire, ne rien faire, garder un profil bas…  
__Il faut juste attendre que ça pas…! _

Il sentit le coup plus qu'il ne le vit. Un long filet de sang fut éjecté de sa bouche lors de l'impact.

"Regarde moi ! …"

_Ca commence bien_.

"Alors que j'ai la bonté de venir te voir dans ta misérable vie, toi tu…"

Et le deuxième coup partit.

_J'ai évité le combat… Je savais qu'il n'allait pas aimer…_

"Est-ce que c'est une façon pour toi de me montrer… que ton existence est supérieure à la mienne ?"

"…"

Le troisième coup fut aussi violent que les précédents.

"Tu es bien un monstre… ça ne fait désormais plus aucun doute."

Réfrénant avec difficulté l'envie de lui donner un quatrième coup, histoire de le faire réagir, Akito préféra continuer ce qui n'était pour l'instant rien qu'un monologue : Kyô finirait bien par parler, en cédant sous à la pression.

"C'est bien ça le problème avec vous les inhumains, c'est cette façon que vous avez de recommencer encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs…"

_Ne réponds pas, ne cèdes pas à la provocation, c'est la meilleur façon de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu._

"… je te l'ai pourtant dit d'innombrables fois, mais tu ne veux jamais m'écouter… toi et ton existence vous êtes un poison pour celles des autres…"

_Profil bas._

"… et toi tu ne t'en aperçoit même pas… ou peut-être fais tu semblant de ne pas voir ?"

_« …je ne veux pas comprendre… je ne cherche pas à comprendre… peut-être le faudrait-il ? »  
__Peut-être… que c'est vrai…_

"Mon pauvre, tu es… pitoyable…"

_Quoi qu'il m'en coûte je… je ne te répondrais pas_…

"Tu ne vois donc pas tous ces gens qui souffrent par ta faute ?"

_…je ne tomberai plus jamais aussi bas que la dernière fois._

"Ca te fait donc tant plaisir de rendre les autres malheureux ?"

_Plus jamais._

"Tu me fais vomir… sale _abomination_."

Il y a un stade après lequel même les plus patients et obstinés finissent par craquer : c'était désormais le cas. Et malheureusement Kyô ne faisait partit d'aucun de ces 2 groupes.

Ce dernier ne savait plus sur quel pied danser : croire ou ne pas croire à ce qu'on lui disait, prendre encore le risque de nier la vérité si ces propos se révélaient exactes...  
Il était seul, tout seul pour découvrir qui croire, que faire, quoi nier, comment se protéger…

En résumé, il ne savait plus comment se comporter.

C'était donc avec une confiance quelque peu ébranlée qu'il essaya de se raisonner et tenta de camper, tant bien que mal, sur ses positions : il était devenu complètement indécis et commencer, faute de pouvoir se défendre, à rêver fébrilement d'utopique délivrance.

_Je… Il faut … Ne pas lui répondre, si… s'il ne se… se passe rien peut-être que…qu'il partira…_

"Tous ces gens à qui tu imposes ton existence alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé…"

_Ca serait bien, ça serait tellement bien…_

"Ils ne veulent pas de toi, ils ne te veulent pas, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi."

_…qu'il parte._

"Si tu veux des preuves, je peux t'en donner, il y en a tellement… Il faut bien être aussi aveugle que toi pour ne pas les voir…"

_…Oh oui… Parce que… je n'en peux… plus._

"Mais à mon avis la meilleur preuve, c'est bien Kazuma…"

_Je suis tellement fatigué de… Hein ?_

"Oh oui, c'est bien lui !"

_Qu…quoi ?…_

"Lui qui a eut assez de courage pour partir loin de…"

_NON ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai… _

"...toi. Si tout le monde pouvait faire comme lui, ce serait bien, mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Tous les gens de cette terre ne peuvent pas te fuir éternellement… Alors le mieux c'est encore que la cause disparaisse, non ?"

_Je suis sûr que tout ça… n'est pas… n'est pas… vrai. Voilà… c'est ça, c'est un…_

"… MENSONGE !"

Un cri du cœur, une tentative désespérée et instinctive de se raisonner pour éviter de tomber dans la déprime la plus total, la plus profonde et noire ; voilà ce qu'était cette exhortation.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait parlé, c'était comme s'il avait accepté de se battre.

Désormais, peu importait le prix, peu importait les conséquences, il devait juste se prouver que ce que disait Akito n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, un vulgaire tissu de mensonge… puisque de toute façon, il allait perdre le combat : on ne gagnait jamais contre le chef de famille.

Il allait faire de son mieux, mais doutait vraiment de pouvoir lui répliquer ne serais ce qu'une ou deux phrases. Comment riposter face à un adversaire qui vous terrorise autant ?

"C'est tellement plus facile, hein, de se cacher derrière des fausses illusions… Et toi tu le sais…tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur le chat qui, complètement désarçonné par la soudaine reprises des hostilités, ne trouva qu'à bégayer :

"Non, tu as… il va… mon maître, il est juste partit faire un voyage… c'est ça…il va revenir… il me l'a promit…"

Le chef de famille fit une pose dans son dialogue, puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

"Hihihi… Mais…mais… co…comment un monstre comme toi puisses… être aussi crédule ?"

_Quoi ?_

"Tu ne comprends pas alors… que c'est pourtant si évident ?"

_Il ment, tu sais très bien qu'il ment… Il va revenir…_

"Il est partit… pour ne plus jamais revenir… Il est partit parce qu'il en avait marre de toi… Il est partit comme serait partit n'importe quelle personne… Tu ne peux pas l'en blâmait…"

"…"

"… parce que personne ne voudrait de toi…"

"Mais il est surtout partit parce qu'il a peur de toi. Il a peur de ta véritable forme, de ton odeur pestilentielle, de ton corps tordu et hideux. Il a peur de tout ce que tu représentes, alors il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de partir… Il a tout quitté, sa famille, ses amis, tout ça à cause de toi !"

_Se forcer à parler maintenant que l'on a plus rien à perdre. Parle…PARLE !_

"Il aurait très bien pu… il aurait très bien pu… me…me demander de m'en aller !"

Ouf, c'était sortit ! Désormais, il avait l'impression que le plus dur était fait. Malgré que cette phrase lui ait littéralement fendu le cœur, il l'a pensé réellement.

"Tu es décidemment stupide… Comment veux-tu tenir tête à quelqu'un, comment veux-tu demander de partir à quelqu'un… qui te fait autant peur ?"

Un mur invisible s'écroula en même tant que les derniers moments de témérité et de confiance de Kyô.  
Il n'y avait plus rien derrière lequel se cacher : ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, entièrement vrai, totalement vrai ; il s'en était même fait la remarque.

Mais si _ça_ était véridique… le reste l'était peut-être aussi ?

Kyô, complètement atterré, n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Akito surprit son trouble et reprit sur un ton moqueur :

"Alors ça fait quoi d'arrêter enfin de se tromper ?"

L'esprit du chat, bien que toujours sous le choc, écoutait tout de même d'une oreille attentive ce que disait son chef de famille.

"Enfin, tu ne croyais certainement pas qu'il… t'aimait ?"

Devant l'absence de réponse du chat, il en déduisit que oui.

"Mais quelle situation… misérable… Il t'a uniquement adopté parce qu'il a eu pitié de toi, rien de pourrait-il y avoir autre chose ? Comment pourrait-il t'aimer toi et tes problèmes ? Comment pourrait-il aimer le chat ?"

Il fit une pose de quelques secondes pour s'essuyer les larmes de rire qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

"Enfin, tu ne peux que remercier le ciel qu'il t'est abandonné comme ça."

"…"

"Tu n'aurais certainement pas voulut qu'il en vienne à des méthodes aussi définitives que ta mère…"

"Ma… ma…"

"… tu n'aurais pas voulut qu'il se suicide, non…. ?"

"Ma… MERE NE S'EST PAS SUICIDEE !"

Bafffffffffff

"TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME PARLER COMME CA ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !"

Une pluie de coups s'abattaient sur le pauvre Kyô, qui, pour se défendre, reculer, reculer, reculer, les bras devant sa tête tandis que son assaillant avançait, avançait, avançait. Il se retrouva vite bloqué dans un coin de la pièce sans aucune échappatoire possible.

"Il faudra bien que tu t'en rendes compte un jour ! C'est moi qui ai raison, j'ai toujours raison, et toi tu as tors, tu as toujours tors et tu continues d'avoir tors !"

Le chat essayait, en vain, de se couper du monde extérieur pour ne plus entendre le flot de jurons que proférait son chef de famille.

"Et si tu réfléchissais un peu dans ta maudite vie tu comprendrais… Tu comprendrais que plus tu vis, plus tu fais du mal aux autres…"

_Ferme les yeux, ne pense à rien, ça va aller…  
__Calme, sang froid, esprit indomptable…_

"Tu saisis ? Moi si j'étais à ta place, je viendrais vite me voir. Vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne meure par ma faute. Tu oses prétendre que tu n'es pas un monstre mais tu en es véritablement un : un être abject sans remords ni conscience."

Sa colère s'adoucit soudainement à la fin de la phrase, et sa voix prit un ton suave. Il se pencha délicatement sur sa victime qui elle, toujours les yeux fermés, les bras devant ses paupières closes, tentant de se cacher, sentit 2 mains se posaient de chaque côté de sa tête et une voix lui parler doucement dans l'oreille.

"Par contre, si tu reviens à la maison principal des Somâ, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne vois personne et donc que tu ne fasses plus de mal à qui que ce soit. Ton existence sera cachée donc plus facile à supporter pour toi…"

"…"

"… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te sentiras jamais seul, je te l'ai déjà dit : je viendrais souvent te voir…"

_Il se fout… de ma gueule… _

"Réfléchit, c'est tellement mieux que de vivre faussement heureux, non ?"

_Non… il me reste encore du temps…  
__« Il ne faut jamais se décourager… »_

"Fais toi enfermer…"

_Non…_

... Fais toi enfermer…

_Mais… j'ai dit NON…_

... Fais toi enfermer…

_J'en ai assez… laisse moi tranquille… _

...Fais toi enfermer…

_Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

... Fais toi enfermer…

_Je… je ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction… mais…_

... Fais toi enfermer…

_Non… Je ne dois pas pleurer… non pas pleurer… mais c'est trop dur… je ne peux plus me retenir…_

... Fais toi enfermer…

_J'en ai assez de me battre… autant lui donner tout de suite… ce qu'il veut._

Kyô se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit 2 douleurs pratiquement simultanées au niveau de ses tempes.

Il attendit le coup qu'il pensait recevoir de la part d'Akito pour son manque de réaction… mais celui-ci ne vint pas.

"Aaaahh…"

Le chat, intrigué par le bruit, ouvrit prudemment ses yeux et vit que son chef de famille s'apprêtait à s'en aller, les yeux rivés sur une horloge comme si le temps avait subitement eut une quelconque importance.  
Constatant que ce premier le regardait, il déclara dans un étrange sourire :

"On reprendra cette petite discussion demain, certainement très tard."

Puis, pas le moins gêné du monde, il passa devant un Kyô, partagé entre abasourdissement et l'horreur que provoqué en lui sa dernière phrase, pour sortir d'un pas rapide dans la nuit encore fraîche et humide de la récente pluie, des cheveux oranges dans les mains.

§§§§§§§§§

Est-ce qu'Akito allait revenir, là était la question.

Aux yeux du chat, il n'avait jamais eut assez d'importance pour que son chef de famille vienne le voir, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait pratiquement bravé une semi tempête juste pour lui dire coucou ?

C'était peu vraisemblable, le grand chef ne se serait jamais déplacé sans quelque chose à la clé.  
La seule raison à peu près plausible, était que la réunion avait du mal se dérouler, et, dépité, il aurait voulu « se soulager » en pratiquant son sport favoris : le cassage de moral.

_J'étais, évidemment, la cible idéale puisque étant le seul à ne pas être invité à la fête.  
_…  
_Non, il y a quelque chose d'autre… Mais c'est impossible, c'est le seul scénario possible…__  
Rhaaaaaa__, j'y comprends plus rien._

Un détail lui échappé… mais quoi ?

Il avait retourné la scène des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, l'empêchant carrément de dormir tellement elle l'obsédait. (de toute façon, vu ce qui s'était passé, il aurait été dans la totale impossibilité de dormir)

Finalement peut-être qu'il préférait ne rien savoir, au vu de son estomac qui se tordait dans tous les sens de stress; ce qui, à vrai dire, ne présageait rien de bon.

_Rhaaaaa__. J'arriverai jamais à reprendre le cour normal de ma vie si je trouve pas ce put... de truc qui m'obsède !_

Il était pratiquement certain que c'était en rapport avec l'attitude du dieu de la famille : une chose bizarre qui clochait, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas en temps normal…

Un objet particulier ? Non, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait rien sur lui. En tout cas, il était partit sans rien prendre.

Son attitude en elle-même ? Non plus, il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il s'adonne à son sport : se diriger directement vers la personne concerné pour commencer parce que dans ces cas là, il a horreur qu'on ne le voit pas.

Un compère peut-être ? Où là, certainement pas.  
Primo, il n'avait vu personne dans la maison, deuzio, ça lui gâcherait tout son plaisir.  
De toute façon, il avait fort à parier que si il en avait eu réellement un, la dernière cinquantaine de mètre se faisant forcément à pied, cette personne n'étant pas rentré dans la maisonnée, et n'ayant, aux abords, aucun endroit où s'abriter, elle aurait finit par toquer à la porte pour manifester son mécontentement ; surtout au vu de l'humidité ambiante qu'il y avait à …..  
……. !

_Mais quel… mais quel crétin !_

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant tellement évident !  
Le choc de _le_ voir sans doute.

La principal question désormais était : pourquoi, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, Akito était-il sec des pieds à la tête ?


	3. chapitre 2

Désolée, vraiment désolée pour ce retarddddd ! Mais j'ai eu un tas de boulot à faire, des problèmes d'ordinateur… enfin bref, tous ces problèmes qui apparaissent uniquement quand on en n'a pasbesoin.

Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite…

Warning : je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais Yuki n'appelle jamais Tohru par son prénom mais toujours par son nom  
les pensées de Kyô sont toujours en _italique_ et les pensées –enfin, la pensée !- de la souris est en _italique_ entre les deux _§ … §_

Disclaimer : vous le savez bien, les persos n'étaient pas à moi la dernière fois, ils ne le sont pas non plus cette fois-ci… Un jour peut-être…

Reviews :

**Chaya **: tu dis que ma fic est tordu ? Mais t'as encore rien vu ! T'en étais qu'au chapitre 2, là !

Je remercie également **Nana** et toutes les lectrices/teurs qui me lisent !

N'oublier pas d'envoyer des commentaires, ça me fait toujours super plaisir !

Enjoy !

* * *

chapitre 3 :

Pourquoi Akito a-t-il prit la peine de l'observer ?  
Pourquoi n'est- il pas venu tout de suite lui parler ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas agit comme d'habitude ?  
Pourquoi l'avait-il abordé de manière différente ?  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Beaucoup de question pour peu de réponses.

Manifestement, il n'était pas venu sur un coup de tête, il avait eu une idée bien précise.

Toute sa belle théorie selon laquelle le chef était venu uniquement pour palier à son ennuis s'écroulait comme un château de carte.

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'Akito l'avait choisit seulement parce qu'il croyait qu'il était la cible la plus vulnérable, celle qui lui fournirait le plus de larmes à la fin… mais ce n'était pas ça.

Non mais vous voyez le dieu de la famille attendre sans n'avoir aucune motivation précise ?  
Certainement pas.  
(Rappelez- vous, dans le tome 4, il attends uniquement pour pouvoir embobiner plus facilement Tohru… quel sale type lol)

_Il _avait agit de manière incongru, donc _il_ avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête ; et connaissant le personnage, s'était sans aucun doute quelque chose de bien vicieux.  
Et ce quelque chose était en rapport avec les quelques minutes passées à l'observer… où à faire autre chose ?

Une autre question s'ajouta aux premières : pourquoi, alors qu'il avait été à 2 doigts d'obtenir la crise de larmes tant convoité, avait-il tout arrêter à cause _de l'heure _… ? Comme si… comme si elle avait eu soudainement une quelconque importance.  
D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il partait torturer quelqu'un, tout le personnel était plus où moins au courant, mais là, il avait l'impression qu'il avait eu peur… qu'une personne découvre qu'il était partit.

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver là à ce moment précis ?

_D'ordinaire_… justement, rien n'était ordinaire dans cette histoire !

Plus il repensait à la scène d'hier soir et aux différentes questions qu'il se posait, moins il y comprenait quelque chose. Pire encore, les différentes données qu'il avait tant bien que mal assimilées et acceptées, formaient désormais un méli-mélo indescriptible qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal à la tête. Et plus il avait mal à la tête, plus il était de mauvaise humeur, et plus il était de mauvaise humeur moins il arrivait à se concentrer sur l'affaire, et moins il arrivait à se concentrer sur l'affaire plus son cerveau s'embrouillait, et plus son cerveau s'embrouillait plus il avait mal à la tête.

Kyô respira un grand coup et se calma autant qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un à l'esprit totalement entortillé.

Il reprit tout du début : Akito, était apparu subitement devant lui alors qu'il n'était censé avoir absolument aucune valeur à ses yeux et qu'il devait normalement avoir pour lui tout seul, 12 maudits à ses pieds.  
Deuxièmement, il avait attendu pendant bien 5 min. qu'il sorte de ses pensées.  
Troisièmement, il avait changé d'attitude du tout au tout en plein milieu de la conversation au moment qui normalement devait l'intéresser le plus.  
Quatrièmement, il plaque tout et s'en va après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à une pendule.  
Cinquièmement, il lui promet de se re-déplacer pour finir la discussion interrompu prématurément : donc de revenir le voir.

Conclusion : il ne comprenait absolument rien du tout. Que dalle, des clous. Même pas une petite hypothèse, RIEN.

Cependant conscient qu'il serait encore frappé d'insomnie cette nuit s'il ne trouvait pas la solution du problème, le chat se concentra au mieux et essaya de transformer la bouillie incohérente que formait son cerveau en une chose plus ou moins utilisable.

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une raison plausible et pas trop bizarre aux derniers événements survenus, une idée lui vint.

Une idée qui révulsa complètement son estomac.

Est-ce qu'Akito avait fait exprès d'organiser cette réunion dans le seul but qu'il se retrouve seul ?

Cherchant à tâtons un verre remplit d'eau censé se trouver sur la table depuis qu'il s'était installé ici –c'est à dire depuis le début de l'après-midi, il estima grand temps de refroidir son cerveau qui avait manifestement surchauffé puisqu'il était allé à repenser à la thèse de la machination.

Certes il l'avait _envisagé_, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne lui avait accordé crédit !

Préférant pour l'instant rester dans l'ignorance, parce que de toute façon, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir (et surtout, que la dernière fois qu'il s'était mis dans cette état, il s'était retrouvé dans un état pire qu'il ne l'était déjà) ; Kyô prit appui sur le kotatsu pour se lever, dans l'idée d'aller se désaltérer avec un bon verre de lait bien froid et non une quelconque eau beaucoup trop chaude, ayant mariner dans la chaleur de la pièce toute l'après-midi.

Emporté dans son élan et pratiquement perdu dans ses pensées, Kyô fut coupé dans son entrain par une voix sifflante.

"Tu ne m'as pas vu… tu n'es vraiment pas gentil, pas gentil du tout même."

Le crétin.  
Obnubilé par cette histoire de comportement anormal, il en avait oublié la cause principale de son insomnie d'hier soir.  
Mais il fallait ce rendre à l'évidence, Akito était revenu.

Il avait tenu parole.

_Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire… ?_

"Assis."

Le chat se rendit enfin compte que, coupait dans son élan, il était resté à mi chemin entre la position debout et la position assise. Il resta cependant figé, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Le grand chef, visiblement pas d'humeur à attendre et à faire des concessions, plaqua subitement sa main sur le haut du crâne de Kyô et le força dans un mouvement brusque à s'asseoir.  
Lui même s'accroupit à son tour, prenant place à côté du maudit.

Ce dernier, les yeux dans le vague et les doigts se triturant nerveusement, réfléchissait.

Son plus grand défaut, et il le savait pertinemment, était sa totale incapacité à envisager quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire : c'est simple, il en était incapable.  
Pour lui, quelque chose sortant de sa situation était tout bonnement impossible, il ne le comprenait pas, il ne _voulait pas le comprendre.  
_Le changement avait été trop longtemps synonyme pour lui de douleur : il ne l'aimait pas.

Personne n'aime ça… mais particulièrement lui.

Pratiquement chaque événements majeurs de sa vie avait finit par lui causer de la souffrance ; souffrance dont il ne s'était souvent jamais remit.

Il en était devenu à la redouter… à tout prix…

Quitte à se voiler la face, quitte à s'enfermer dans un monde fictif… il voulait par tous les moyens à lui échapper… Peu importait les moyens… Peu importait le prix…

En clair, il n'aimait pas les surprises.

C'est pour cela qu'il le détestait : toutes personnes, toutes situations nouvelles, peu communes, sortant de la routine dans laquelle il essayait tant bien que mal de s'emmurer, le mettait mal à l'aise, provoquait en lui une agressivité peu courante qu'on pourrait apparenter à un mouvement défensif… Mais surtout lui faisait appréhender la suite… il allait souffrir, et lui en avait assez, tellement assez…

Parce qu'en plus de la souffrance qu'il devrait supporter, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver coupable de celle des autres, irrémédiablement coupable de ceux qui, à son contact, finiront forcément par sa faute à en ressentir.

Comme il était pathétique… Akito avait bien raison.

Si tout pouvait se passer comme sur un long fleuve tranquille, sans vagues, sans personnes au alentour, le chat en aurait été ravis. Mais malheureusement, ça n'était pas le cas, ça n'était jamais le cas.

Alors il fallait se battre pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait… comme disait Hatsuharu.

Mais lui, qui adorait pourtant tellement cela, ne voulait pas bouger pour que sa vie devienne celle qu'il aurait tant aimée qu'elle soit : cela apporterait des changements dans sa vie et le déformerait un peu plus ; et il avait si peur du changement…

C'est pour ça qu'il était absolument incapable ne serais ce que d'émettre une théorie sur le comportement plus qu'étrange de son chef de famille.

Il leva son regard étrangement vide et regarda par la fenêtre.

Le temps n'avait guère changer depuis hier : même s'il ne pleuvait pas, l'air était encore lourd et remplit d'humidité, laissant présager le pire…

_Il s'est déplacé par ce temps là ? Encore quelque chose de bizarre… c'est bien ma veine._

Son esprit, lui, trouvé plutôt anormal qu'en absence de pluie, il puisse sentir de l'eau… coulée sur sa nuque.

"OUAAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Kyô, déconnectait du monde réelle jusqu'à depuis peu, se tourna lentement vers Akito -dont il avait complètement oublier la présence-, et fut très étonné de voir que celui-ci riait à gorge déployé, s'en décrochant pratiquement la mâchoire.

Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, il se rendit compte qu'il était absolument trempé et que de l'eau suintait de part en part de ses vêtements.

Apparemment, son chef avait trouvé drôle de lui renverser la totalité du verre d'eau sur la figure.

Le chat du faire une tête d'ahuri pas possible,puisqu'au lieu de s'arrêter, le rire tonitruant de son chef de famille augmenta subitement d'un ton.

Quelque peu vexé et désappointé par l'attitude plus que puéril et inhabituelle de la part de son dieu, Kyô se retourna vers la fenêtre, puis, dans un silence grognon, se renfrogna l'air boudeur.

_Ben au moins, il n'a pas l'air de mauvaise humeur, peut-être que ça finira pas comme la dernière fois… C'est toujours ça de gagn…  
__………!_

"…Et MAIS… ! … ca va pas non ?"

Il y a peu, la principale préoccupation de Kyô était de comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son chef de famille… ; désormais, c'était que celui-ci arrête de lui tirer les cheveux en se comportant comme un enfant de trois ans.

"Mais, mais… arrête-euuuh !"

Akito explosa littéralement de rire devant un Kyô qui passa en quelque seconde d'un visage complètement décontenancé, à totalement vexer qu'on le prenne ainsi pour un clown.

Mais la situation ne s'arrêta pas là ; dans un dernier soubresaut venant de l'homme au cheveux noirs, les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent dans une position plus que particulière et inconfortable, qui en plus de faire rougir le chat, ne lui présagea rien de bond sur ce qu'il allait lui arrivait dans les prochaines minutes.

En effet, il lui semblait clairement avoir vu apparaître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son chef confortablement assis sur son ventre, pendant que lui commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au dos.

Il vit une main s'approcher plus que dangereusement de son torse…

Le chat détourna alors les yeux, complètement impuissant pour faire face à ce qui allait lui arriver… et fut totalement prit au dépourvu par une terrible attaque chatouille lancé par son adversaire.

Ce fut cette fois-ci à son tour d'exploser de rire.

Entre deux crises de hoquet, il réussit tout de même à se redemander la raison du comportement… euh… si étrange de la part d'Akito.

_Ouaaaa…hihihi… ça m'avance… hihihi… vachement… hihihi… ce truc…_

La crise de rire se transforma soudainement en crise de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un coup dans l'estomac. Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Dans les vapes quelques temps, il ne lui fallu pas un long moment pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, lorsqu'il rendit compte que son interlocuteur lui avait bloqué les deux bras à l'aide de ses jambes : il était piégé.

La « séance » commença.

Les seules membres du maudit encore libres, c'est à dire les pieds, se soulevaient, s'agitaient, griffaient, tapaient convulsivement le sol dans une ultime tentative pour sortir et ainsi s'échapper de cette enfer.

Au bout du sixième coup, leboureau s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de son « ouvrage », se leva prestement, et alla s'appuyer avec lourdeur sur le kotatsu.

Il ne bougeait ni ne parlait : il ne faisait rien, il attendait avec un ennui évident.

La tête dans les bras, il semblait réfléchir.

Kyô, lui, tenté de se remettre debout ou tout du moins essayait de relevait son bassin en faisant abstraction de ses blessures et de la douleur engendrée par ces premières.

Ce silence ne lui disait rien de bon…  
… Alors, qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement quand il vit Akito sagement assis contre la table, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire au loin.

Ce dernier tourna lentement, très lentement la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire indéchiffrable.

Le chat, un bras en arrière pour se retenir et éviter de tomber, ne put s'empêcher d'afficher, lui, une expression semi triomphante : quoique puisse inventer Akito, étant donné que les vacances s'arrêter aujourd'hui et que demain était donc la reprise des cours, il ne pourrait plus retenir Yuki bien longtemps.

* * *

"Kyô-kun ! " 

"…"

"Kyô-kun !"

"…"

"KYÔ-KUN !"

"AIEEEEEEEUHHHH !"

"Crétin finit ! Tu ne va pas laisser Honda-san s'époumoner comme ça encore longtemps !"

Le baka en question émergea après le moment qu'il lui fallut pour se remettre du coup que Yuki lui avait donné. C'est qu'il avait tapé fort le bougre !

Ce petit temps de réadaptation passé, il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'environnement autour de lui et en déduisit une chose :  
Des chaises + des bureaux + des adolescents + des uniformes + une salle de classe : lundi

Après avoir poussé un long soupir de soulagement montrant bien l'état de stress dans lequel il s'était trouvé, le chat se remémora subitement la raison qui lui avait fait revivre la scène d'hier soir.

Il s'assombrit aussitôt et commença, inconsciemment, à dévisager la cause de ce changement d'humeur.

Celle là même qui, avec ses yeux ronds, sa bouche déformée, ses éclairs au dessus de sa tête, se posait de terribles cas de conscience : devait-elle aller chercher des médicaments le plus vite possible pour Kyô-kun, en prenant le risque d'arriver en retard pour le premier cours de l'après-midi, ce qui pourrait compromettre sérieusement ses études, les faire rater, ce qui aurait comme conséquence qu'elle briserait le serment –ô combien important !- fait à sa mère, et qu'elle ne pourrait finalement plus se regarder dans une glace.

Ou alors de laisser Kyô-kun comme il était, en prenant le risque qu'il tombe malade, meurt, qu'elle soit « virée » de chez les Somâ pour son incapacité à avoir sauver un membre de la maisonnée, qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau seule avec un meurtre sur la conscience, et qu'elle ne puisse finalement plus se regarder dans une glace.

A deux doigts de succomber littéralement à la pression qu'elle exerçait sur elle-même, le chat, en bon chevalier servant, estima grand temps de la libérer en lui disant que non, il n'était pas malade, qu'elle n'aurait donc pas à lui chercher des médicaments, ce qui aurait donc pour effet qu'elle ne raterait pas ses études, que son serment ne serait ainsi pas brisé, et qu'avec un peu un peu de chance elle n'irait pas en prison pour non insistance à personne en danger… lorsqu'un grand « BOOM ! » retentit.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE !"

_Mais j'en ai marre de me faire frapper moi !_

"Crétin de Kyô ! Pourquoi tu regardes Tohru avec ce drôle d'air ?"

"Mais… Tu délires sale yankee !"

"Non pas du tout ! Tu regardais Tohru en faisant une tête bizarre !"

"JE REGARDE QUI JE VEUX AVEC LA TÊTE QUE JE VEUX !"

Des livres valsèrent, puis des sacs, des chaises firent leurs apparitions, bien vite suivit par des tables volantes traversant la salle de classe dans une vitesse encore insoupçonnée, (à la vue de leur taille et de leur poids) devant un public plus que mitigé et étrange dans leur comportement.

Parmi ces derniers, nous trouvons donc Yuki qui se demandait s'il oserait rentrer dans la mêlée pour leur dire de se calmer ; Tohru, à la limite de l'apoplexie ; Hana, pratiquement en transe devant ce « merveilleux tourbillons d'ondes ». Les autres malheureux figurants, eux, étaient soient cachés derrière les tables qui restaient, soient partit à temps en poussant des cris faisant froid dans le dos.

La scène de ménage se finit lorsque les deux troublions, en sueur, s'effondrèrent au même moment de fatigue.

Tohru, toujours dans son extrême bonté et sa crise à peu près passée, s'approcha peu à peu du lieu où se trouver les deux survivants, en faisant abstraction des « T'es nul crétin finit ! Je ne suis même pas fatigué ! » et autres « Me fais pas rire sale yankee ! » que l'on entendait fuser régulièrement à cet endroit.

Le prince contemplé, lui, d'un un œil atterré, le désastre digne d'Hatsuharu passé en mode Black, pendant que la fille au ondes restait figé dans une totale désinvolture mais jetant fréquemment des œillades suspicieuses au chat.

Les personnes de la classe ayant eu la malchance d'être présent à ce moment là, eux, avait déguerpit le plus vite possible quand l'occasion s'était présentée.

Après avoir quelque peu repris ses esprits et son souffle, Arisa dut partir vite se désaltérer en compagnie et surtout soutenue par Saki, dont le regard était toujours étrangement tourné vers le félin.

Nos trois compères restèrent donc seuls sur le champs de bataille, et commencèrent à ranger la salle en espérant avoir finit avant que le prochain cours ne débute.

La fille du groupe, prise soudainement d'une révélation, arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et s'inclina respectueusement en murmurant un :

"Gomen Nasai Yuki-kun et Kyô-kun."

Kyô, pas vraiment connu pour sa perspicacité, ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir, et Yuki ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle pourrait s'excuser.

"Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Honda-san ?"

"Mais, Yuki-kun, je n'ai pas été là pour vous ce week-end… Il fallait donc que je m'excuse…"

Le chat, prise d'une intuition divine, comprit soudainement de quoi elle parlait, et chercha désespérément des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait faire diversion, histoire de le sortir de cet impasse : il le sentait mal, très très mal.

"Comment ça ? Tu n'étais pas à la maison ce week-end ?"

"Mais non, voyons ! Samedi, j'étais chez Hana suite à son invitation, et dimanche j'étais au chevet de mon grand père."

"Ah bon ! Ton grand-père est encore malade ?"

"Pas du tout. Il a été agressé. Je pensais que vous étiez tous au courant !"

"… C'est… c'est terrible…  
§_Je n'y comprends strictement rien… Comment est-ce que j'étais censé être au courant ? §_

Devant la mine plus qu'interrogative de la souris, et ne faisant pas attention au troisième larron de l'équipe qui commençait sérieusement à avoir des sueurs froides, elle ajouta :

"Bah oui ! Je pensais que Kyô allait tout vous dire !"

"Comment ça ?"

"C'est lui que j'ai eu au téléphone, quand je vous ai appelé pour vous l'apprendre ! J'étais pourtant sûre et certaine qu'il vous mettrez au courant ! Tu as du te faire du soucis pour moi, je suis désolée !"

"… Ah… Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Honda-san, je ne savais même pas que tu étais partie !"

"Quoi ?"

Il lui fit un grand sourire ingénue et, devant une Tohru à la bouille de petite fille innocente et un Kyô qui suait à grosses gouttes, ajouta :

"Oui, avec Shigure on a été obligé d'aller à la maison principale des Sôma pour se rendre auprès d'Akito."

"…"

"En fait… Nous avons aussi passé tout deux notre week-end en dehors de la maison !"

Un ange passe…

Deux anges passent…

Trois anges passent…

Quatre anges passent…

"KOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?"

Sous l'œil d'une souris et d'un chat, qui arborèrent simultanément un ton blanc qui n'aurait rien eut à envier à celui du fantôme de Canterburry , la jeune fille fut prise de violents tremblements et s'effondra, la bave aux lèvres, après avoir fait toute la palette de couleur possible et inimaginable.

"TOHRU !" – synchrones.

"Gagagaga… "(pas de réponses)

"CA VA PAS ? "– re synchrones.

Passé un message cardiaque des plus énergique (comprenez par là qu'on lui a pratiquement détruit l'abdomen) qui eut pour effet de raviver un peu de vie dans ce corps inerte, et un janken pour déterminer qui aurait l'insigne honneur de lui faire du bouche à bouche (d'ailleurs gagné par Yuki), la pauvre éplorée ouvrit un œil, et vu que de deux têtes soucieuses la regardait.

"Ca va mieux Honda-san… ?"

"…"

"…Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !"

Mauvaise réponse…

5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

"OH PARDON YUKI-KUNNNNN ! TU T'ES FAIT ENCORE DU SOUCIS POUR MOI ! JE SUIS DESOLEE, DESOLEE, DESOLEE ! GOMEN NASAI !"

"Mais… mais voy-voyons… ce n'est… ce n'est pas si gra…"

"ET TOI AUSSI KYÔ-KUN ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIT QUE TU ETAIS TOUT SEUL A LA MAISON ? JE SUIS DESOLEE, DESOLEE, DESOLEE ! GOMEN NASAI !"

"Euh… Tohru…"

"OLALALA ! ET SI MA MAMAN ME VOYAIT ! JE SUIS DESOLEE, VRAIMENT DESOLEE ! COMME J'AI HONTE ! SI VOUS SAVIEZ COMME J'AI HONTE !"

"Tohru…"

"JE DEVRAIS PARTIR LOIN ! OUI TRES LOIN, POUR ME FAIRE PARDO… mpfffffff !"

L'excitée fut bloquée dans sa litanie part deux mains, l'une plutôt bronzée et l'autre toute pâle, qui s'apposèrent en même temps sur sa bouche, dans l'idée qu'elle se taise.

"Honda-san, si tu continues à crier comme ça, il y aura fort à parier qu'un professeur vienne pour voir la cause de toute cette agitation."

Ouais, c'est vrai ! Avec tes cris de cochon qu'on égorge, c'est étonnant que quelqu'un ne soit pas déjà venu pour nous demander d'arrêter ce tapage !"

Cette seconde réflexion fut faite par le deuxième garçon présent -n'étant, à vrai dire, franchement pas le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de remarque- et regardant en biais les vitres de la classe qui s'étaient brusquement fêlées lors du monologue houleux qu'avait eu la demoiselle.

Le premier garçon quand à lui, s'insurgea contre le manque de délicatesse de son cousin à l'égard de la jeune fille et se retint à grande peine de lui faire savoir.

"DESOLEE, JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES ! GOME… mpffffff !"

Re main devant la bouche.

Cependant, celle-ci ne put retenir les larmes des yeux de la jeune fille –transformés à cet événement en chute du Niagara, qui se désola de s'être comporter de manière aussi gourde depuis tout à l'heure.

Voyant la salle dévastée à peine mieux rangée et Tohru dans tous ses états, se prenant subitement pour un robinet, Kyô se dit que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Il n'avait rien dit.

Après le magnifique blâme dont ils eurent droit tous les trois pour le désordre régnant dans la pièce, et la promesse solennel d'en parler à « leur représentant légal » ainsi qu'une semaine de retenue, le cours put enfin commencé malgré l'ambiance limite vendetta, et le boycottage flagrant d'une grande partie des élèves de sexe féminin de la classe qui ne pardonnaient toujours pas à leur professeur d'avoir appliquait « une sanction si injuste et démesurée à deux malheureux garçon totalement innocents qu'étaient Kyô et Yuki ».

Devant l'aura quasiment mortelle que dégageait une grande partie la gente féminine, l'adulte craignit soudainement, et à juste titre, pour sa vie. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point une bande d'adolescentes têtue – et amoureuses ! - pouvaient être terrifiantes…  
Il céda face à la pression et annula la punition qui de toute façon, avait plus été instauré par principe que de bonne grâce.

Les cours passèrent aussi vite que pouvait l'être une après-midi consacrée à 2h de japonais et 1h de mathématique : c'est à dire à la vitesse de l'escargot.

Et, lorsque le bruit salvatrice de la sonnerie retentit, Yuki prétexta une importante réunion pour se sauver à toute allure, tandis que Kyô poussait tout le monde pour être le premier dehors, et ainsi évitait le flot de jeunes filles qui serait, immanquablement, venue le réconforter de la méchanceté du professeur à son égard.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la cours de l'école, Kyô jetait toujours de fréquents regards anxieux à gauche à droite pour voir s'il n'avait pas été suivit.

Le chat fut soudainement apostrophé par une petite voix fluette n'appartenant certainement pas à une personne du sexe mâle.

Il se retourna, près à frapper –et accessoirement se protéger d'une éventuelle étreinte… avant de s'arrêter net, lorsqu'il reconnu la détentrice de cette petite voix.

"Tohru… Tu m'as fait peur ! Il ne faut pas prendre les gens par surprise comme ça !"

"Oh… Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention… Gomen."

D'accord, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle n'avait pas pété un câble et ne lançait pas d'une manière hystérique, des « GOMEN ! » à tout bout de champs.  
Non, elle avait répondu d'une voix calme et posée comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne normale… ce qui en général, n'était jamais le cas pour elle.  
L'intérêt avec la jeune fille c'était qu'elle était facile à cerner : elle n'avait pas répondu comme d'habitude DONC elle était gênée.

"Tohru, tu n'étais pas censée aller faire des courses avec tes amies ?"

"Aaaaah… euh… non… euh… Hana a eut un empêchement et… euh… ben voilà."

Elle fit ensuite un sourire franchement pas convainquant devant un Kyôfranchement dubitatif qui, après avoir émit un long soupir d'exaspération, ne trouva qu'à dire :

"Tu veux te faire pardonner c'est ça ? Tu veux te faire pardonner parce que tu n'étais pas là ce week-end. Mais puisque que je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave…"  
_Menteur…_

"OHHHHHH… COMMENT… Comment tu l'as su ?"

"Ca se voit sur ta figure, imbécile !"

Il prit ensuite une expression blasée qui fit rire la jeune fille.

Comment pouvait-on utiliser une fille aussi pure ?  
Comment pourrait-on lui faire du mal ?  
Elle, qui était un modèle de gentillesse…  
Elle ne pensait qu'aux autres… et jamais à soi-même.  
Comment Akito avait-il…

"Euh… Tohru… Euh…"

"Oui ?"

"… Non rien, laisse tomber."

Comment pouvait-il oser penser à lui poser cette question ?  
Il était tellement égoïste…  
Comment pouvait-il la mêler à _ces_ affaires ?  
Cela ne la concernait en rien…  
Cela le concernait lui… et Akito ; seulement lui et Akito.  
Personne d'autre… Et surtout pas elle.

"Quoi ? Mais… KYÔ-KUN !"

Le chat ne l'avait attendue et était partit.  
La mine soucieuse, il ne se rendait même plus compte de la où il allait ; il lui fallu donc un peu de temps pour voir que la jeune fille l'avait rejoint et pris doucement le bras.

"D'accord… Il n'y a rien…"

Elle l'attira un peu plus vers elle et le força à aller à son encontre.

"Viens Kyô-kun, on rentre tous les deux à la maison."

Après avoir calqué son pas sur celui de son compagnon, elle détourna légèrement la tête et put faire profiter le chat d'un merveilleux sourire qui avait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Un de ces sourires qui faisait disparaître sans aucunes difficultés deux jours d'angoisse intense, un de ces sourires qui le rendait content d'être en vie, un de ces sourires qui illuminaient son existence.

Pratiquement tiré par son amie d'humeur joyeuse qui le forçait à avancer, il se dit que rien n'était plus grave désormais.

Qu'importe, qu'il est passé un week-end atroce.  
Qu'importe, qu'il est souffert de solitude et qu'il en ait voulu à tout le monde de n'avoir pas était là.  
Qu'importe, de savoir ce que son chef de famille avait comme arrière pensé.  
Qu'importe, le pourquoi du comment de son étrange attitude.  
Et enfin, peu lui importer de trouver à la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis ce matin.

Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle, elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui.

Il l'aimait tellement, elle l'aimait tellement.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Et dans leur extraordinaire bonheur, ils passèrent outre de tout, des gens autour d'eux, du bruit des conversations incessantes, du silence des oiseaux qui avait soudainement arrêter de piailler, des fleurs qui s'étaient brusquement fanées, du regard noir leur étant adressé.


	4. chapitre 3

Finalement je n'ai pas pu mettre le chapitre plus tôt. Snifffffffff  
Profiter bien des derniers moments de gaieté qu'il y a dans ce chap… ça ne va pas durer.

J'ai changé mon pseudo, j'espère qu'il y en a qui ne se sont pas perdu en chemin.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, et je commence franchement à désespérer de les obtenir.

Warning : heu, les pros nekos ne me tuaient pas…

Réponse aux review :

**Ayana** : ben d'accord !

**Chaya** : Je te remercie ! Mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises…

**Sophie77** : Tu vas voir où elle vous amène ma fic, un peu de patience ! Et oui, Kyô bave et il n'en a pas finit d'en baver.

**Nana** : La voila la suite !

J'aime toujours autant les reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

"On est rentré !"

"Oyayou, Tohru-chan !"

Le chien, dans son éternel kimono, semblait les avoir attendu dans le corridor depuis un bon moment ; puisque, contrairement à son flegme légendaire, il arriva promptement à la rencontre de la jeune fille. A sa mine décidée, on pouvait s'assurer sans se tromper qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, ou tout du moins à vérifier auprès de celle-ci.

Cette dernière n'en remarqua rien et continua comme si de rien était.

"Vous avez l'air bien reposé, Shigure-san."

"…"

Ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'attendait le chien de la part de la jeune fille, mais, avec un magnifique aplomb, il reprit sans rien laisser paraître.

"Ah bon, tu trouves ? Pourtant, je n'est pas vraiment passer mon temps à ça… Il faut croire que même le week-end que j'ai passé en compagnie d'Aya n'a pas put altérer ma beauté légendaire…"

Il prit ensuite sa pose 100 pour 100 gigolo devant une « boulette de riz » toute sourire, et un « peuh ! » dédaigneux et inaudible de la part de Kyô.

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de son sketch, comme se rappelant soudainement une chose importante, il lui dit d'une manière étrangement calme et posé :

"Au fait… J'ai apprit pour ton grand-père…"

"… Ah…"

"…Désolé pour ne pas avoir été là à ce moment là…"

Comme un Shigure sérieux et un Shigure anormal qui ne dure donc jamais longtemps, ce n'est qu'à moitié étonnée que Kyô entendit se changer brutalement son ton serviable en ton larmoyant digne d'un grand tragique grec. (c'est pour tout dire…)

"Je m'en veux… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux…"

"AHH… EUH…"

_Il ne serait pas en train de la draguer là ?_

Théâtral jusqu'au bout, il avança, la main sur le cœur, jusqu'à la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre en voyant l'état dans lequel son bienfaiteur était par sa faute.

"Je ne mérites pas ton amour…"

"AHH…EUH…""

_Il a dit quoi là ?_

Le chien s'agrippa désespérément au bras de Tohru, le visage débordant de larmes factices…

"Je n'ai pas était là pour t'aider à surmonter cette terrible épreuve…"

"AHH…EUH…"

_Mais il va la lâcher oui ?_

… avant de s'effondrer lamentablement devant une fille horriblement gênée que prenait la tournure des événements par sa faute. (c'est qu'elle y croit en plus…)

"Me pardonneras-tu ? Me pardonneras-tu ? Me pardonneras-tu ?…"

"AHH…EUH…"

"Tu te répètes Tohru, tu te répètes…"

_Je tape, je ne tape pas, je tape, je ne tape pas, je tape, je ne tape pas… _

"Au fait…comment vous le savez ?""

Miraculeusement remit de son échec sentimental, de son sentiment de culpabilité, ainsi, par la même occasion de ses larmes de crocodiles et de tout le tintoin, il lui demanda :

"Savoir quoi ?"

"Ben, que mon grand-père est…"

"A ça… C'est Yuki qui me l'a dit !"

"Ah bon, il est ici ?"

"Non pas vraiment…"

"Comment ça se fait que vous l'ayez su ?"

"Tu sais le portable ça existe Tohru."

"C'est vrai ?"

Un ange passe…  
Deux anges passent…  
Trois anges passent…  
Quatre anges passent….

Kyô se demanda si elle pensait _réellement_ ce qu'elle disait…  
Mais au vu de la tête émerveillait qu'elle faisait, comme découvrant le plus grand secret du monde, des petites fleurs gravitant tout autour d'elle…

Il se dit que oui, elle le pensait réellement.

Shigure, avec quelques gouttes en plus derrière la tête, décida de vite changer de sujet pour échapper à l'ambiance quelque peu refroidit depuis l'intervention trèèèèès idiote de la seule fille présente.

"Mais… Et toi… Tu en as mise du temps pour rentrer…"

"Moi ? "(nan le père Noël…)

"Oui toi… Yuki m'as appelé vers 16h30 avec son portable pour me mettre au courant sur ton grand-père… et à ce moment-là d'après lui, tu étais déjà partie… Il ne faut quand même pas 1h30 pour rentrer ?"

"Non, pas du tout… Mais, j'en ai profité pour aller faire des courses avec Kyô-kun !"

"Ah bon, il est là aussi ? Ah ben t'es là toi aussi !"

_Vas y… Surtout fait pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu…_

"Ouais."

GRAND SILENCE.

Avec un étonnement non dissimulé et la courtoisie d'un éléphant, le chien le questionna :

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors… quoi ?"

"C'est tout ?"

_Il voulait que je fasse quoi ?_

"Ben ouais."

"C'est pas normal ça ! CE N'EST PAS DU TOUT NORMAL CA ! Tu es de trop bonne humeur !"

_Attends de te recevoir la table sur la tête et tu verras qui est de bonne humeur…_

"Pas d'engueulade, pas de crise de colère…"

_Non, calme, self contrôle, tu ne vas pas rentrer dans son jeu, non ? Ne pas frapper…_

"… les quatre murs sont encore là ainsi que le plafond. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?"

_Ne pas frapper… ne pas frapper…_

Une ampoule s'alluma. Ses doigts, anciennement plantés sur son menton, étaient à présent haussés dans un geste accusateur sur le chat qui n'en demandait pas temps.

"Je… Je sais ! Kyô… Co… COMMENT AS-TU PU PROFITER AINSI DE LA NAIVETE DE NOTRE TOHRU ! (1)"

GRAND BLANC

La concerné nageait en plein brouillard, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce que sous entendait l'adulte.

Kyô, lui, avait pour une fois parfaitement comprit on voulait en venir, mais, même malgré cela, il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.  
Non, il ne faisait que se concentrer sur la rengaine auquel il pensait depuis un bon moment déjà :  
_Ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper…_

"Vraiment Kyô, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de toi ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu , s'écria Shigure faussement indigné."

« Heuuuuu…. », fut la seule chose cohérente que réussit à dire Tohru pour manifester son envi de savoir de quoi on parlait.

"Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéresser à _ça_ !"

GRAND BLANC

"_Ca_ quoi ?"

Le chien ignora totalement l'interrogation de la jeune fille et continua :

"Alalala, que de surprises… En tout cas, je peux t'aider : j'ai des tas d'idées si jamais tu veux en mettre en pratique !"

"_Ca_ quoi ?"

Kyô remercia intérieurement le ciel que Tohru soit si ignorante en matière de sexualité et d'idées mal placées. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui permettait d'échapper un petit peu à la honte qui l'assaillait, mettant à rude épreuve ses bonnes résolutions donc par extension, ses tendances meurtrières.

Les jointures de ses mains, craquèrent d'autant plus dangereusement lorsqu'il remarqua que son abruti de cousin s'était glissé imperceptiblement vers Tohru.

_Ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper… _

"Mais franchement, tu as de drôle de goût ma petite Tohru ! Vouloir faire _ça_ avec lui alors que tu as sous la main un beau mâle dominant sous la main !"

"_Ca _quoi ?"

"Mais tu sais cela peux toujours s'arranger ; ici là et mainte…"

BAOUMMMMMMM

Kyô, dont les « ne pas frapper » avaient soudainement changés en « il faut que je frappes ! », embrigadait de force Tohru -qui ne comprenait strictement rien depuis bien longtemps déjà- dans les escaliers pendant que Shigure tentait de s'extirper comme il pouvait de dessous la commode que soncousin lui avait balancé à la figure ; ce qui était assez difficile s'il voulait préserver un tant soit peu le sang qui lui restait et qui ne s'était déversé sur le tapis lors de l'impact.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans grand encombre, à part que le chien essayait de ne plus se trouvait sur le chemin du chat et de ses colères douloureuses.

Le climat lourd au possible prit fin lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Yuki. Le chien, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à asticoter et après avoir comprit que le chat n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, fut content de voir une nouvelle tête arriver.

"Yuki ! Dis donc tu arrives pas très tôt ! Presque 19 heures !"

"J'avais beaucoup de chose à faire."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shigure, tu sais que tu as des dents en moins ?"

"Oui, oui, c'est bon je sais…""

Sur cette grande découverte de la part de la souris, Tohru vint mettre son grain dans la conversation et, après avoir saluer le nouveau venu, s'empressa de les informer que le dîner était près.

Il prirent place pendant que la jeune fille montait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour informer le dernier larron de venir manger.

Elle toqua discrètement à la porte, et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, se décida à rentrer.

Tohru se figea sur le palier. Elle eu tout d'abord du mal à distinguer le garçon dans la pénombre ambiante de la pièce… mais elle finit par le voir prostré dans un coin, la tête entre ses jambes et les mains derrière la tête.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était tellement pitoyable et inhabituel de le voir ainsi, lui qui en temps normal courait partout, qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter.  
En vérité, ce changement plus qu'anormal lui faisait peur, très peur : toute la journée, Kyô avait été sujet à des crises de colère ponctuées de moment d'angoisse ; il n'avait cessé de se ronger les ongles, mais, même ça n'avait pas pu caché les intenses tremblements dont avaient souffert ses bras.

Cette donc avec une prudence et une appréhension toute particulière, qu'elle s'approcha du chat.

"Kyô-kun, le dîner est prêt."

"…"  
_« Tu m'as l'air bien confiant dis-moi… »_

"Kyô-kun…"

"…"  
_« … ne te fais pas d'illusion… »_

"Kyô, il est temps d'aller manger…"

"…"  
_« Sans faute… »_

"Kyô-kun…"

"…"  
_« … sinon je ne serais pas content, et tu c'est ce qui se passe lorsque je ne suis pas content… »_

"Kyô-kun tu m'entends ?…"

"…"  
_« … tu ne voudrais pas que ça recommence… hein… Kyô… »_

"Kyô…"

"FERME LAAAAA ! BORDEL DE MERDE, FERME LA !"

"…"

"… To… Tohru… ?"

Les yeux subitement agrandit sous le choc du hurlement, la fille en question avait reculé précipitamment de quelques pas lorsque le garçon lui avait crié dessus.

Elle eu juste le temps de se rendre compte que le chat avait déjà passé le pas de la porte et, sortait de son sillage.

"Kyô… MAIS… Attends !"

Trop tard. Elle s'était précipitée à sa suite mais son ami descendait déjà les escaliers en courant.

"Kyô…"

Après avoir prit un temps démesurément long pour descendre la dizaine de marches qui séparait le premier étage du rez-de-chaussée, elle décréta à elle même qu'il était tant de rejoindre les Sômas. C'est pour cela, que lorsqu'elle arriva à la table, le dîner était bien entamé. Elle eut, à peine un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil au chat qui mangeait silencieusement son bol de riz, avant que la voix de Shigure ne l'apostrophe :

"Et bien Tohru ! On se demandait si tu allais finir par nous rejoindre."

"Ah… oui…"

La soirée se passa donc comme ça ; la jeune fille se sentit légèrement vexée devant le manque de confiance de Kyô à son égard : elle préférait encore qu'il lui dise directement la question qu'il semblait vouloir lui poser, plutôt que de sentir son regard braqué sur elle en permanence, et le voir détourner les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de triturer ses doigts comme essayant de trouver assez de courage pour lui parler.

Elle crut qu'il avait enfin réussit quand il commença à dire :

"Euh, Tohru, euh…"

"Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle de sa voix."

"Ton… ton grand-père il a… il a vu son agre… ?"

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Yuki l'en empêcha en lui envoyant son poisson dans les yeux.

"BAKA NEKO ! Ca ne va pas de demander des choses pareilles !"

"Non voyons ! Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien !"

"Alors il l'a vu ?"

"SHIGURE ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'était égal Yuki ! En fait… d'après ce que j'ai comprit, non il n'a rien vu… Son agresseur l'a prit à revers : il était derrière lui lorsqu'il lui a taper la tête avec une pierre…"

* * *

Non décidément, il avait beau faire comme si cette question lui était égale, ce n'était pas vrai. 

Il pensait que la réponse que l'adolescente venait de formuler allait lui soulager d'un poids considérable, mais non, elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Elle n'avait pas non plus balayé la ridicule hypothèse qui avait germé dans son esprit, la seule.

Mais à part celle-là, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment Akito avait pu savoir que Tohru n'était pas là le week-end précédent.

* * *

Tohru s'inquiéta de voir que Kyô ne participait pas. Elle avait pensée qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait répondu, le garçon se sentirait mieux…mais non, il s'était de nouveau renfermé sur lui-même et ne semblait plus se rendre compte de se qui se passait autour de lui. 

"Et toi, Tohru-chan ?"

"Hein, euh… Quoi ?"

"Tu es dans la lune !"

"Oui un peu, s'excusa-t-elle."

A la vue de ses colocataires riant du malaise de la jeune fille, le chat se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment de la chance… beaucoup, beaucoup de chance…

"Yuki m'as dit que vous aviez eu énormément de contrôles c'est dernier temps…"

La chance de n'avoir pas à supporter d'incessantes brimades…

"… il m'as dit aussi qu'il était pratiquement certain d'avoir tout réussi…"

La chance de ne pas être la risée de tous…

"Oui, c'est normal, Yuki-kun est très bon en cours."

Tout simplement la chance de ne pas être naît «chat»…

"... Oui mais quand même…"

La chance de ne pas se morfondre pour une chose qui pouvait très bien se révéler être une simple coïncidence…

"…on ne sait jamais…"

Mais surtout, la chance de ne peut avoir à le re…

"… c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de n'être pas trop confiant…"

_Confiant ?_

_« Tu m'as l'air bien confiant dis-moi… »  
__…  
__« Ne te fais pas d'illusion… je ne te lâcherait pas… »  
__…  
__« …Jamais… »  
__…  
__« Je veux qu'on se revoit… »  
__…  
__« …demain, tous les jours jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement… »  
__…  
__« … dans la clairière aux morts… »  
__…  
__« … tu la connais… n'est ce pas ? »  
__…  
__« …tu la connais, il ne peut pas en être autrement… »  
__…  
__« Demain, après-demain, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… »  
__…  
__« … à 21heures… »  
__…  
__« Sans fautes… »  
__…  
__« …sinon je ne serais pas content, et tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque je ne suis pas content…»  
__…  
__« … tu ne voudrais pas que ça recommence… hein Kyô ? »  
__…  
__« Demain à 21heures à la clairière aux morts… Tâche d'être là… »  
__…  
__« Sans quoi tu recevras une punition bien méritée. »_

"Et toi Kyô ?"

"…"

"Ououh, Kyô !"

"…"

"Laisse tomber Shigure. Si ce baka n'a pas envie de parler, ce n'est certainement pas nous qui allons l'en dissuader !"

* * *

"Tu sors ?" 

"Ouais."

"Mais voy…voyons Kyô-kun, il est bientôt 21heures !"

"Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?"

"Tu ne peux pas sortir, il fait bientôt nuit !"

"Bien sur que si !"

Un « non ! » catégorique s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se plaça devant lui, ses bras faisant écran pour lui barrer le passage.

"Il fait très froid en ce moment ! Si tu sors, tu risques de tomber malade !"

"Dégage… De toute façon qu'est-ce que t'en a foutre ?"

"J'en ai à foutre comme tu dis, que tu es mon ami ! Ca me ferait mal de te voir clouer au lit avec 39 de fièvre !

_Son ami… ? Je suis seulement son am… ? _

"CASSE TOI !"

"Ce que je fait et ce que je ne dois pas faire ne te regarde en rien ! Ce n'est pas tes oignons !  
… Alors…CASSE TOI MAINTENANT !"

Il poussa légèrement Tohru qui du s'écarter par la force des choses…

Mais, à peine eut-il le temps de s'approcher un peu plus de la porte d'entrée, qu'il sentit une pression tirer irrésistiblement son bras vers l'intérieur de la maison.

"Non, il ne faut pas !"

En grande partie grâce à ses excellents réflexes, dut à la pratique intensive d'art martiaux ; il put sans grande difficulté, parer du plat de la main l'assaut de la jeune fille qui avait tentée de se jeter sur lui.

C'était à ses yeux, claire comme de l'eau de roche : une tentative ratée pour qu'il se transforme lors de l'éventuelle étreinte, et, ainsi éviter qu'il ne fasse sa ballade nocturne.

_Elle ne comprend rien… Elle ne comprend rien DU TOUT !  
__Il faut qu'elle me lâche !  
__Je dois y aller !… Je dois…_  
_Je vais être en retard…  
__… il va…  
__... IL VA …_

"Kyô-kun soit raisonnable !"

Voir la jeune fille s'obstiner à le garder et à lui faire perdre son temps pour rien, le rendait malade.  
…complètement malade.

Elle ne savait pas… elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer si… s'il n'arrivait pas à l'heure au rendez-vous…

"Mais lâche… LÂCHE-MOI ! Il faut que… IL FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE ! SINON… sinon…"

Ce qui frappa le plus Tohru fut le changement de ton brutal de la part du garçon : de la colère… on était passé à un ton beaucoup plus… désespéré, totalement désespéré.

C'était limite si le garçon n'avait pas fondu en larme au milieu de ses balbutiements.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre… la jeune fille décida –non sans regrets- de le laisser partir.

Ce dernier apparemment soulagé de quelque chose et délesté d'un poids énorme, se rua pratiquement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit précipitamment.

Il se figea juste –après un temps de réflexion- quelque seconde à la grande stupeur de sa locutrice, pour lui adresser une dernière parole : « Ne me suis pas. »

* * *

"Honda-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " 

Yuki semblait curieux –et à juste titre- de voir la jeune fille faire le pied de grue devant l'entrée.

"Ah… Euh… J'attends Kyô."

La souris remarqua au tein blanc de son visage, que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air spécialement prédisposée à entamer une conversation où à faire quelque chose tout court.

"Tu sembles soucieuse… Ca va ?"

-pas de réponse-

D'acordddddddddd  
Il y avait un truc qu'il n'allait pas… où alors c'est lui qui débloquait ; ce qui était tout a fait possible parce qu'il se sentait un peu fiévreux.

Il fit un pas vers la jeune fille en réprimant au passage un petit malaise qui l'assaillit… petit malaise qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de cette même jeune fille, qui s'empressa d'aller lui porter secours.

Après quelques « Ca va ? » de la part d'une boulette de riz inquiète et un « Oui, c'est rien. Ca va passer, ça m'arrive tout le temps ». Cette première accompagna la souris jusqu'à sa chambre pour être sure et certaine qu'il puisse y arriver indemne.

"Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, à toi aussi Yuki-kun."

Ce ne fut qu'en descendant qu'elle aperçut une silhouette furtive aux cheveux orange ouvrir la porte d'entrée, pénétrer dans la maison et la refermer silencieusement.

En un clin d'œil, elle se glissa derrière lui et lui attrapa la chemise en lui adressant sur un ton de reproche et de soulagement :

"Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inqui…".

Elle relâcha brutalement le bout de tissus, et cru voir de la peur passer sur le visage de Kyô.

Elle ne fit qu'un micro tour sur elle même lorsqu'il partit en quatrième vitesse s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute : elle n'avait pas pu, ni s'enlever l'image de sa bouche saignant abondamment, ni de son visage blanc, entièrement recouvert d'ecchymoses et d'atroces blessures puant le sang et la sueur.

* * *

(1) c'est une allusion de Shigure donc forcément c'est pas très facile à comprendre (hou le mauvais argument !) : en fait, le chien croit que Kyô est de bonne humeur parce qu'il à fait _quelque chose_ (si vous voyer ce que je veux dire) pendant le temps d'1h30 qu'il leur a fallut pour faire -soi disant d'après lui-les courses.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour le retard ! S'il y a des plaintes à ce niveaux là c'est à mon ordinateur qu'il faut s'adresser !

OUI, JE SAIS, ENCORE !

Mais comme la majorité de mes amies le savent, je n'aie jamais de peau avec ce genre d'engin !  
Il tombe constamment en panne, et c'est la grosse emmerde à chaque fois…

Disclaimer : Alors, comme hier, comme demain (ou même après-demain d'ailleurs), les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent et ne m'appartiendrons malheureusement jamais !

Warning : Bennnnn, au début il y a des tentatives de soins avec description mais rien qui pourrait vous tuez sous le choc. Un peu d'hémoglobine mais sinon…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Menaline** : Nyark ! Oui je sais je suis sadique ! Nan sérieusement, c'est pour ménager un tant soit peu le suspens. Comme ça vous attendez la suite avec plus d'impatience ! (Doublement calculateur !) Chu !

**Sophie77** : Le voilà ! (Enfin ! se sent-on obligé de dire !) Chu !

**Chaya** : Désolé de te faire pleurer ! Mais d'un côté ta review m'a fait super plaisir puisque je m'efforce depuis le début à rendre Kyô pitoyable (qui est mon personnage préféré de Fruit Basket) histoire que tout le monde passe de son côté, et accessoirement que tout le monde peste contre Akito (qui est, vous l'aurez comprit, le personnage que je peux le moins piffer ! Argggg ! Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture celui-là ! )

Sinon, oui, il y aura un lemon qui est d'ailleurs prévu depuis le début (d'où le rating M). Chu !

**Nana** : Merci de chez merci pour le compliment lol ! La suite c'est ici ! Chu !

**Ayana** : Alala ! Vous l'avez pas aimé ma fin ! Même réponse que pour Menaline, c'était purement pour le suspens et non dans une quelconque tentative pour vous tuez (ce qui aurait été dommage parce que vous n'auriez plus pu m'envoyer de review… Je plaisante, JE PLAISANTE ! Pas taper ! lol)

Petite précision, ce chapitre est le chapitre de « non-retour » ! C'est-à-dire que les évènements ou plutôt les catastrophes (dans le contexte), vont désormais s'enchaîner les unes après les autres ! Au vu des précédentes mésaventures de Kyô, rien de bien réjouissant…

En tout cas, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre !

Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Et review of course (sur ce point là n'hésiter pas, surtout si ce sont des compliments ! lol)

**Chapître 4 :**

* * *

1 heures du matin 

Kyô s'était risqué à sortir de sa chambre après avoir remarqué, à son grand soulagement, que tout le monde était en train de dormir. Il avait donc pu s'aventurer du côté de la salle de bain afin d'aller chercher la trousse des premiers secours.

Il était à présent étendue sur son futon et tentait de se soigner.

Le sang, bien qu'ayant arrêté de couler de sa bouche, lui faisait conserver une épouvantable sensation dans la gorge. Les plaies de la muqueuse buccale semblaient être plus ou moins bénignes malgré leur profondeur et leur longueur. Il devrait simplement éviter de trop faire bouger sa langue s'il voudrait éviter de sentir les creux et les estafilades, bien peu esthétique et surtout, très désagréable au toucher.

Un immense tas de mouchoirs tachés de sang reposait à côté de lui ; l'odeur abominable qui s'en dégageait lui donné le tournis. Le désinfectant qu'il avait utilisé n'arrangé rien les choses, il était à lui seul une source de puanteur effroyable.

Les vertiges laissèrent place à une envie de vomir qui le contraint à s'asseoir contre le mur s'il voulait éviter que le sol de sa chambre ne devienne une autre mine d'émanation toxique. Des sueurs le firent grelotter tandis qu'il inspecta le bandage de fortune de sa main droite : il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose.

Une douleur le transperçât au visage. Bien que les blessures de sa tête aient été soigné et ne le fasse généralement plus souffrir, il arrivait que de pareilles piques de douleur refassent surface.

La froideur ambiante de la pièce le fit se refermer sur lui-même, cassant au passage l'atèle dont été pourvu son pied gauche : rien de bien grave, juste une luxation.

La tête contre un mur, le chat attendait. Il s'ennuyait, il n'avait rien à faire et dormir était bien la dernière des choses qu'il aurait pu faire.

Akito l'avait pratiquement tabassé à mort : il s'était en quelque sorte vidé de toute fureur et devait certainement dormir comme un bien heureux. Kyô avait donc au moins cette nuit de répit.

Mais les yeux terrifiant de son dieu, son attitude violente comme pris d'une folie terrifiante et l'instabilité dont il avait fait preuve dernièrement le terroriser tel un gamin devant son premier film d'horreur.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées et eu la désagréable sensation d'un liquide chaud coulant sur son menton.

La texture du sang commençait à lui provoquer sérieusement une peur phobique, chose absolument impensable il y a quelque temps. Au contraire, dans ce temps là, le sang lui prouvé qu'il était encore vivant, qu'il avait gagné en quelque sorte plusieurs batailles contre ceux qui voulaient l'enterrer.

Il avait… bien changé.

La déprime refit surface le laissant dans une position extatique, ne bougeant ni ne parlant, submergé par la honte.

Kyô n'esquissa juste qu'un petit mouvement de la tête vers le miroir.

Et là, il se vit : sa figure, complètement défiguré de pansements sur ce qui avait été il y a peu, un si beau visage. Contre un mur, totalement inapte, défiguré par des bouts de tissus cachant partiellement ses coupures, symbole de sa faiblesse, de sang coagulé à la commissure de ses lèvres et de son nez, des yeux brouillés par le liquide salé qui se répandait inlassablement sur ce qui lui restait de peau.

Tellement blanchâtre qu'il ressemblait à un mort vivant…

Il plaqua subitement les mains sur sa tête, humectant un peu plus les pans de tissus protégeant ses mains.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Il était pitoyable, tellement pitoyable… pitoyable et lamentable.

Des gémissements étouffés sortirent involontairement de sa bouche qui bientôt ne s'arrêta plus, alternant pleurs inaudibles et suppliques muettes.

Comment avait-_il_ pu être aussi horrible que ça ?

Hier n'était rien en comparaison.

Il le savait, depuis le début il le savait que cela allait ce passer mal.

Akito avait été… détestable, vraiment détestable.

L'accueillant à coups de pierre, il avait fini par lui balancer successivement, bouts de bois, sable, terre, mousse, tout ce qui lui passer sous la main.

Il était arrivé à l'heure, alors pourquoi… ?

Kyô ne savait, il ne savait plus rien du tout.

La première impression qu'il eu est qu'Akito s'était senti… trahi…

De quoi ? De qui ?

Le chat n'en avait absolument aucune idée… mais désormais peu lui importait.

Il en était sur, sur et certain.

Plus jamais il n'irait au rendez-vous d'Akito.

* * *

3 heures du matin 

Voilà bien deux heures qu'il essayait sans succès de trouver le repos salvateur.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Totalement incapable d'apaiser son cœur torturé et angoissé.

Depuis deux heures, il n'avait fait que se retourner, inlassablement, dans les couvertures totalement glacées de son futon. De temps en temps, des souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface et il se mettait à pleurer, comme ça, comme une fillette bernée par son premier amour.

Il était faible. Et il maudissait cette faiblesse.

Il n'avait pas pu répondre à Akito quand celui-ci l'avait traité de tous les noms…  
Il n'avait pas réussi à se protéger des coups et des objets dont il avait été la cible…  
Il avait été totalement impuissant face à la rage de son chef de famille…

Impuissant…

Une sourde colère s'empara de lui.

Pourquoi… ?  
Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? Pourquoi toujours et encore lui ?

Des dizaines de fois, il s'était posé la question. Et, égale aux autres fois, il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Il se frappa la tête pour se punir. Se punir de sa futilité, de sa faiblesse, d'être ce qu'il était, de tout et de rien…

Kyô ne réprima que difficilement le hurlement de douleur qui s'en suivit.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir maudit son destin, enfoncé la tête dans son matelas, s'être piteusement recroqueviller un position fœtale et avoir ramener les couvertures sur lui ; le chat réussi à trouver le sommeil, du liquide salé tachant régulièrement l'étoffe rêche de ses draps.

* * *

Le lendemain ne fut qu'une longue journée de soucis. 

Après avoir essayé de convaincre Tohru que ses blessures étaient uniquement dû à une chute dans la forêt, essuyé sarcasmes sur sarcasmes de la part de ses deux cousins qui vantaient « sa maladresse et sa stupidité légendaire », ils avaient tous trois prit le chemin des cours où il avait été assommé par les questions de la jeune fille, pas convaincu du tout par son mensonge.

L'arrivé dans la salle de classe fut tout aussi éprouvante.

Kyô dû supporter les répliques cinglantes de la part d'Arisa, les petits sourires moqueurs d'Hana et les grands fous rire de « ses copains ».

Le seul réconfort fut lorsque les lycéennes présentes prirent sa défense et vinrent le voir, mais leur manière soumise et remplit de pitié lui donnèrent encore plus envie de vomir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il les mépriser !  
Avec leur manières mielleuses ou leurs boutades incessantes !

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Rien !

Il n'avait aucune idée, absolument aucune idée de combien il avait dû souffrir !  
Il ne se rendait même pas compte que tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge !  
Il s'en fichait ! Il s'en fichait royalement !

Tout ce qu'il les intéressait c'était de se foutre de sa gueule ou d'attirer ses bonnes grâces !  
Personne ne le comprenait !

Personne ne s'intéresser… à lui.

Personne…

Parce qu'il était le chat…

Parce qu'il n'avait aucune importance…

Parce que c'était son rôle de souffrir pour les autres…

Alors, une fois… rien qu'une fois il aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'autre souffre à sa place…

Pour qu'il se retrouve une fois, rien qu'une fois à leur place à eux…

En train de se moquer…

De rire aux dépends des autres…

… lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il disait été… monstrueux….

Il souhaitait qu'un autre souffre à sa place…

… subisse le même calvaire…

… les mêmes horreurs…

Il était… abominable…

C'était… un monstre.

Il tomba dans une profonde dépression.

* * *

"Yuki… kun ? " 

"Ahh… Honda-san tu veux me parler ?"

"Oui…"

Le garçon en question la regarda en faisant un grand sourire.

"Et de quoi ?"

"C'est à propos de… Kyô…"

"…"

"Je me fais… du souci pour lui…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il ne parle plus… il… il à l'air d'avoir peur… de temps à autre carrément terrorisé ! Il baisse le regard… il ne sourit plus… il balbutie… ne trouve plus ses mots, n'arrive plus à parler… il a des périodes d'angoisse et des crises de colère inhabituelles… il fait des choses bizarres, rentre le visage tuméfié… reste tout seul… Ne dors plus non plus… J'ai… J'ai très peur… vraiment très peur Yuki…"

"…"

"Tu… tu comprends de quoi je veux parler ?"

"Franchement… si tu veux mon avis… Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état là, surtout pour Kyô."

"Mais… enfin… !"

"Crois-moi. Je suis sûr et certain que ce n'est rien. Je suis prêt à parier que ce baka est allé s'entraîner dans les bois et a réussit à se prendre quelque chose sur le visage."

"Mais… quand je l'ai vu… il avait l'air tellem…"

"Alors là ! C 'est parce qu'il devait avoir honte que quelqu'un l'ai vu ! Je le connais tu sais ! Sans aucun doute qu'il pensait ne rencontrer personne et qu'il a été très surprit en te voyant."

"Je ne suis… toujours pas convaincue."

"Laisse tomber Honda-san…"

"…"

"… Kyô est bien la dernière personne qui mérite qu'on s'occupe de lui."

"Comment…"

"…"

"…Comment peux-tu dire…. une chose pareille… ?"

"C'est la vérité. Kyô est le genre de personne dont la compagnie rapporte plus de soucis qu'autre chose…"

"… Comment peux-tu dire une ch… ?"

"…il est amoral, égoïste, à très mauvais caractère, méchant, futile…"

"… Comment peux-tu dire… ?"

"… tout rebondit sur lui, il ne pense qu'à lui et à lui seul…"

"… Comment peux-tu… ?"

"… il n'a aucune considération et respect pou les autres…"

"… Comment peux… ?"

"… Kyô ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui…"

"… Comment…"

"Enfin… c'est comme ça que je le vois… Mais… ? …Je suis… je suis vraiment désolé Honda-san… Excuse moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…"

"… hic… hic…"

"Vraiment désolé… S'il te plaît… arrête de pleurer…"

On ne voyait plus le visage de la jeune fille désormais submergée par des monceaux de larmes. Un silence tendu s'installa dans le couloir seulement ponctué par les pleurs de cette dernière.  
Elle réussit tout de même a articulé difficilement entre deux hoquets :

"La haine… que tu lui … hic… porte… ne te… hic… donne… pas… le droit de… hic… parler comme ça…"

"Gomen Nasai… Je… je ne le penser pas vraiment. Maintenant calme toi s'il te plaît."

"Voui..hic."

Il nécessita une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que Tohru puisse reprendre une respiration normale.

"Si ça te tracasse tant que ça, j'en parlerai à Hatsuharu, il nous dira où on en est réellement."

"Merci, c'est gentil dit-elle en finissant d'essuyer l'eau autour de ses yeux."

"Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…"

"Je me sauve vite alors, j'ai bientôt une réunion."

Marchant d'un bond pas en direction des escaliers, il fut apostropher une dernière fois à la jeune fille, désireuse d'en finir au plus vite avec ses interrogations :

"YUKI ! Tu ne saurais pas par hasard ce que c'est que « La clairière aux morts » ?"

* * *

Aujourd'hui avait été un véritable calvaire. 

Telle fut la première pensée de Kyô en rentrant chez lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus… entre les remarques désobligeantes du corps enseignant, les minauderies excessives des filles, les marques de gentillesse de Tohru, les « grouphm ! » méprisants de la part des garçons… il était exténué.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, on lui avait cyniquement fait savoir, que les répétitions pour la pièce de théâtre commençant bientôt, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ferait mieux de céder sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Proposition qu'il aurait accepté immédiatement si le merveilleuuuuxxxxxx professeur Mayuko n'avait pas décrété que ce serrait « lui et personne d'autre ».

La barbe !

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec Akito, ses insomnies chroniques et sa dépression, on lui imposait de jouer dans ce qui aller sûrement être le nanard le plus nunuche qu'il aurait été donner de jouer.  
Quoique la pièce dans laquelle le rat avait joué étant gamin serait dur à dépasser à ce niveau là.

En plus d'avoir hérité d'une mauvaise pièce, la distribution des rôles était une véritable désastre : il n'y avait bien que Minami et Yuki qui avaient obtenue des rôles à peu près en accord avec leur personnalité (d'ailleurs il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir voir la souris en robe argenté, accompagné de sa baguette magique) mais le fait de vouloir le faire jouer LUI, le héros mielleux et gentillet à souhait, Saki, en princesse cruche et sans défense mais surtout Tohru en belle-sœur hautaine et peste, tenait du ridicule. (il était même près à parier que si jamais « la boulette de riz » avait dit ne serais ce qu'une chose méchante dans sa vie, on avait du la retenir pour éviter qu'elle se suicide)

Enfin… avec un peu de chance cela lui permettrait de penser un peu à autre chose.

* * *

Le dîner ne fut pas particulièrement calme. 

En raison surtout des railleries incessantes de Shiguré, qui, contrairement à d'habitude, ne provoquer aucune réaction de la part du chat.  
Fidèle à se qu'il faisait dans ces cas-là, il changea de victime et asticota Yuki puis taquina Tohru.  
Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'il jugea s'être assez prit de riz au curry dans les cheveux.

Dans pas lourd et pesant, Kyô montait les marches le conduisant à sa chambre.  
Il était tenté, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, de rebrousser chemin et de se rendre au rendez-vous.  
Mais la douleur qui lui lacerait le visage était là, telle un souvenir impérissable de sa promesse formelle.

Plus jamais, il ne se présenterait devant Akito.

* * *

Le chat, allongé sur son futon, regardait s'égrener sur son horloge les secondes.  
Un coussin dans les bras, il attendait, la peur au ventre le moment fatidique 

Allait-il pouvoir tenir sa promesse ? Rien n'était moins sur.

Chaque minute allongée, le rapprochant de l'heure redoutée, lui coûtait une immense détermination.

Son ventre se tordait, se distendait dans une perpétuelle danse, faisant fléchir plus, toujours plus, le courage nécessaire à ce qu'il avait décidé.

20 h 49 min. 30 s

Il lui rester 930 secondes soit 15,5 minutes pour choisir : allait-il céder à la panique qui l'assaillait ou camperait-il sur sa position ?

20 h 49 min. 32 s

Plus que 928 secondes.

Kyô se força à regarder ailleurs, il appréhendait tout autant qu'il espérait 21 h.

Parce qu'à partir de là, il n'aurait plus le choix, il ne pourrait plus être tiraillé entre l'envie de rester fermement sur sa position ou celle de sauter par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la clairière.

20 h 49 min. 46 s

C'est fou que lorsqu'on a envie de quelque chose, celle-ci arrive lentement, terriblement lentement…

20 h50 min. 01 s

… et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle…

20 h50 min. 28 s

… le temps le narguer, lui disait « vas-tu réussir à tenir ? »…

20 h50 min. 53 s

… et curieusement, cela lui donner autant envie de défier l'insolence de l'heure que de partir en courant en abandonnant la partie…

20 h51 min. 12s

…

20 h51 min. 31 s

… la tension lui alterné vraiment gravement le cerveau…

Kyô pressa un peu plus le coussin contre lui, c'était sa bouée de sauvetage.  
Il en avait besoin c'était devenu capital, mais il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi…  
De temps à autres, on a besoin de chose s'en savoir vraiment pourquoi…  
… c'était drôle la vie…  
…

20 h52 min. 00 s

…la tension lui alterné vraiment très gravement le cerveau…

20 h52 min. 10 s

… qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à parler comme ça ? …

20 h52 min. 22 s

… c'était purement et simplement du charabia…

20 h52 min. 29 s

… comme quoi le stress ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour la santé mentale des gens…

20 h52 min.45 s

… où alors cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il se sentait en danger…

20 h52 min.53 s

…parce qu'avec Akito on ne c'est jamais…

20 h53 min.03 s

…. tu te mets à philosopher quand tu sens ta mort arriver…...

20 h53 min.14 s

…. … et il se mettait à délirer, ça promettait ! …

La pression exercée sur le coussin devenait de plus en plus importante.

Il s'y accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le tissu, néanmoins assez doux, avait décroché les pansements de son visage et la réouverture de ses plaies.  
La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, le sang coulait de plus en plus vite.

Mais il était content.

Il avait cette satisfaction de se dire que, 21 heures passées, il pourrait relâcher l'étreinte, profitait du bienfait qu'apporte le réconfort de fin d'épreuve.

La sensation d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout, d'avoir mérité la compensation finale.

20 h 54 min. 21 s

20 h 54 min. 49 s

Ce silence commençait à lui peser, sérieusement.

20 h 55 min. 10 s

Il fallait qu'il se calme...

20 h 55 min. 23 s

... qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire...

20 h 55 min. 34 s

... sinon, il finirait aussi schizophrène qu'Hatsuharu...

20h 55 min. 50 s

... aussi attardé que Shiguré...

20 h 55 min. 58 s

...aussi chieur qu'Hiro...

20 h 56 min.12 s

... aussi survolté que Momiji...

20 h 56 min. 31 s

... aussi sociable que Isuzu...

20 h 56 min. 44 s

... aussi atteint que Ritsu...

20 h 56 min. 56 s

20 h 57 min. 01 s

... non, peut-être pas autant.

Il tripota machinalement une mèche de cheveux.

Il l'a fit tourner dans ses doigts une fois, deux fois, trois fois...  
... et tourna aussitôt la tête vers son réveil.

20 h 57 min.05 s

RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

20 h 57 min.10 s

Même pas 4 s de passée...

20 h 57 min. 17 s

Il allait tuer cet horloge...

20 h 57 min. 25 s

Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il devait faire pour que le temps passa plus vite ?

20 h 57 min. 42 s

20 h 57 min. 53 s

Attendre.

20 h 57 min.59 s

Rahhhhhhhhhh...

20 h 58 min. 19 s

Râler, ça marchait bien aussi apparemement...

20 h 58 min. 30 s

Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour y aller.

20 h 59 min. 38 s

Le contenue de son estomac semblait vouloir ressortir par sa bouche.

La tension, la pression que l'on éprouve à quelque seconde du moment tant craint le rendait malade.

20 h 59 min. 44 s

Plus que 76 secondes.

20 h 59 min. 48 s

Il n'osait plus regardait l'horloge. Lorsqu'il trouvait le courage de lever la tête, muni d'autant d'excitation que de déception, il se ravisait pratiquement immédiatement avec la peur de découvrir quelque chose n'étant pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

20 h 59 min. 55 s

Plus que 5 secondes…

Plus que 4 secondes…

Plus que 3 secondes…

Plus que 2 secondes…

Plus que 1 seconde…

21 h 00 min. 00 s

Il avait gagné.

* * *

Il avait tenu, il s'était montré fort, il avait vaincu. 

La joie l'assaillit, une joie légitime, totalement euphorique.

Il avait battu Akito, il lui avait désobéi.

D'un air extasié, il regardait le plafond, lui trouvant soudainement un intérêt grandiose.

Kyô était fier de lui et cela se voyait.  
Son maître aussi le serait : il avait hâte de lui dire.

C'est donc avec une jubilation infantile qu'il se coucha, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tel Hercule, il se croyait le plus puissant.  
Le plus courageux, le plus invincible.  
Il était au dessus de tout, il ne craignait plus les représailles.

Comme pour s'en persuader un peu plus, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre, soigneusement verrouillé et bloqué par une accumulation de meubles, tous plus lourd les uns que les autres.  
Il regarda aussi sa fenêtre, cadenassé, les volets tirés.

Tout cela le conforta un peu plus dans sa place de « leader ».

Il tomba donc dans les bras de Morphée, conscient de sa pseudo supériorité, sans pour autant réussir à s'enlever la boule au fond de sa gorge, ne cessant de grossir et lui faisant pressentir qu'il avait fait une erreur, une épouvantable erreur.

* * *

Le réveil ne fut pas bien difficile tant la béatitude dans la quelle il se trouvait hier l'avait contaminé. 

Il se croyait encore en train de rêver.

Le chat ne pensait réellement pas qu'un jour il aurait pu être si content.

Mais plus l'illusion est grande, plus la chute est rude.

Lorsqu'il se rendit au petit déjeuner, il eut la surprise de croiser Yuki, qui –ô miracle ! -, semblait être plus où moins éveiller et d'une relative bonne humeur, ainsi que Tohru qui eut l'air absolument ravis de voir que Kyô ne se morfondait plus.

Cet immense tableau rieur, se déplaça jusqu'à la salle à manger, ayant l'impression de se trouver dans le plus beaux jours de leur vie. Immense tableau qui perdit tout son éclat, lorsqu'il rencontra un personnage en tout point différent de lui.

Echevelé, dans une perpétuelle agitation, Shiguré venait de lâcher le combiné du téléphone et essayer de mettre ses chaussures, malgré son état d'intense fébrilité.

Il l'est vit arriver et tourna vers eux un visage blanc et inquiet.

"Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se pa… ?"

Yuki s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Un imperceptible frisson lui traversa le corps, preuve de mauvais augure.

La souris chercha ses mots : elle ne voulait plus savoir, au regard de la mine de son cousin. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle préférait l'ignorance puisque de toute façon tout allait bien, forcément bien. Le regret amère s'intensifia lorsque Shigure lui répondit d'une voix enroué, le ton étonnement angoissé :

"Kagura est à l'hôpital."


	6. Chapter 6

Ouffff ! C'est finit, j'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration pendant un long moment, cette fois ci... enfin… voilà le nouveau chapitre!

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…

Warning : Euh c'est pas vraiment pour ce chapitre mais plutôt pour le dernier : on ma fait gentiment remarqué que pour moi, une heure c'est 50 min. au lieu de 60… ""'''' (Merci Limanee…)  
Donc, suite à cette énorme bourde, j'ai un peu changé et rajouté la partit sur « l'horloge »…  
Donc, si vous avez envie d'aller la relire…

Réponse aux reviews :

**Ménaline** : Oui je sais, je suis sadique… Mais une histoire sans, est-ce que s'en est vraiment une ? Imagine qu'il n'y ait que des bons gros sentiments bien dégoulinant… Heurk ! lol  
Sinon je suis moi aussi une grande fan de Kyô, et une grande détracteur d'Akito…  
Je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Et encore c'est un euphémisme… Mais bon, j'admet qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, on peut beaucoup l'aimer…

**Chaya** : Faut vraiment que je pense à utiliser ta technique. Elle est brevetée ? Non, c'est parce qu'un jour, il va bien falloir que je le calme un jour dans ma fic le pitit Kikito (il a encore fait du grabuge)… mais bon c'est pas encore pour maintenant !

**Nana** : Tu pourras tuer Kikito (ou la ! je vais plus finir que par l'appelé comme ça…) mais après la fin de ma fic ! S'il est plus là, mon scénario tombe à l'eau ! J'arriverai jamais à trouver quelqu'un d'assez tordu pour faire ce qu'il va faire… Mais pourquoi est-il si méchant ? lol

**Fan2tout** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, parce qu'écrire un chap aussi long (tout est relatif), en évitant au maximum les répétitions, les faux sens… C'est du boulot !  
Est-ce qu'il aura d'autre personne à l'hôpital ? Alors là, pour l'instant aucune idée :p …

**Limanee** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ce n'est pas normal du tout du tout ! Comment j'ai pu faire une faute pareille ! Désolée vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas du tout fait attention ! Honte à moi !  
Sinon est-ce que c'est Akito qui a envoyé Kagura à l'hôpital ? Ca va être dit très explicitement dans ce chap.… En tout cas tu as raison : pauvre pauvre Kyô ! (C'est d'ailleurs pas fini…)

**Ayana** : Même réponse que pour Limanee… Cela va être mentionné…

Merci pour vos reviews ! (Je les adore toujours autant !)…  
En tout cas, enjoy !

Chapitre 5 :

Monter… Descendre… Monter… Descendre… Monter… Descendre…

Monter…

Descendre…

Kyô n'avait plus qu'une seule angoisse, c'est que le faisceau ne monte ni ne descende plus.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Enfin, pas encore.

C'est pour cela qu'il fixait, comme hypnotisé, la petite lumière jaune, tellement sans importance, comme il en existait tant d'autre dans le monde.  
Petite lumière qui, perfidement, tenait littéralement la vie de celle qui était resté longtemps sa seule amie.

Tout n'était pas perdu…

Si jamais la lumière voulait bien continuer son travail, ça irait.  
Tout dépendait d'elle.

La vie ou la mort.

Les yeux exorbités de fatigue et d'angoisse, le chat restait éternellement dans la même position, extatique, à regarder avec l'énergie du désespoir le monitoring.

Lui, Shiguré, Tohru et Yuki était arrivé en catastrophe à l'hôpital où Hatori était déjà sur place en compagnie de la mère à Kagura qu'on avait du calmer manu militari tant ses gémissements et pleurs incessants dérangeaient tout le monde.

Ayame n'avait pas pu être joint.  
Hatsuharu et Momiji étaient déjà partis au lycée et ne viendraient que plus tard dans la journée.  
Ritsu aussi ne viendrait qu'après.  
On avait préféré ne rien dire à Kisa et Hiro.  
De même pour Isuzu, dont on ignorait de toute façon le lieu où elle se trouvait.  
On avait pu en glisser un mot à Kuréno mais la conversation s'était fini précipitamment.

Le quatuor s'était donc retrouvé seul dans l'immensité blanc et stérile de l'hôpital.

Le chien était partit débattre sur les raisons exactes de l'incident avec Hatori, tandis que Yuki s'était assis sur une banquette soutenant de son mieux possible, sans trop la toucher, Tohru, complètement effondré, dont la clinique lui ravivés des souvenirs douloureux.

Kyô était entré, tel un fantôme, dans la chambre puant le désinfectant et le médicament.

Cette odeur abominable de mort était accentuée par les bruits régnant dans la pièce.  
Tantôt, de longs râles gutturaux se faisaient entendre, suivit aussitôt d'un silence pesant lui donnant la chair de poule.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui était tellement navrant que le chat fut à deux doigts de craquer et de fondre à son tour en larme, aussi lamentable qu'il était.

La tête de la jeune fille, transparente au possible d'après ce qu'on pouvait en voir tant les larges bandes de tissus censées protéger les nombreuses lésions externes qui devaient labourer son visage étaient nombreuses.

L'appareil respiratoire, fixé maladroitement sur un petit bout de chair sortant de l'immensité blanche des pansements, augmentait l'effet dramatique de la scène.  
Appareil respiratoire qui maintenait en vie ce qui avait été il y a peu, une jeune fille pleine de vie mais qui avait désormais tout de l'allure d'un mort.  
Froid et terne.

La perfusion a ses côtés faisait tâche et semblait complètement irréelle tant sa couleur rouge sang dénotait avec le blanc de la salle et des bandages, le ton de pâle de Kyô et celui cadavérique de Kagura.

De multiples appareils aux allures compliquées emplissaient la pièce la faisant étrangement penser à un vaisseau de science-fiction.

Mais ça n'était pas de la comédie. C'était la vie réelle.

Son amie n'allait pas se réveiller d'un coup en criant « surprise surprise ! », pas plus qu'elle n'allait guérir miraculeusement.

Si, elle s'éveillait, elle avait de grande chance d'en garder de profondes séquelles psychologiques.Un peu comme ci on l'avait violé, sauf, qu'elle avait _juste_ été tabassé à mort.

Si _jamais _elle s'en remettait…

Les médecins étaient très réservés sur ses chances de se réveiller un jour.

Et même si cela arriverait, la blessure ne se refermerait certainement jamais.  
Et elle vivra, dans la hantise que son bourreau ne resurgisse, pour finir le travail, la soumettre une fois de plus à la torture qu'elle avait du subir…

Dans ces cas-là, ne valait-il pas mieux la mort ?

Mourir, mourir une bonne fois pour toute, s'échapper de l'enfer de la terre, de toute ses souffrances qui pourrissent le quotidien, de toute la méchanceté dont sont capables les hommes…

Mourir pour soi… comme pour les autres…

Est-ce qu'il aurait du faire ça ?  
Se tuer… pour faire survivre les autres ?

Kyô jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille amorphe étendue dans le lit.

Peut-être que oui, il aurait du.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et il le regrettait désormais.

Se suicider maintenant, tout de suite ?  
Si seulement c'était aussi facile que cela.

Il n'aurait jamais assez de courage pour le faire… Lui qui était si égoïstement accroché à la vie, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose aussi simple que se suicider en sachant pertinemment que c'est la meilleur des choses à faire.  
Parce que c'était contraire à tout ce qu'il pensait, à tout ce qu'il voulait.

Pour lui, pendant les quelques moments d'intense bonheur qui avait ponctué sa vie, celle-ci lui avait semblé la chose la plus importante au monde ; enthousiasme qui retombait abruptement quand les moments de joie laissaient subitement place à ceux de tristesse.

Mais, si continuait son existence voulait dire revoir ces instant de gaieté, alors c'est ce qu'il ferait…

Le chat avait regretté de nombreuse fois cette volonté de survivre à tout prix.  
Ca ne serait pas la première ni la dernière certainement.

Alors que tout serait si simple, il n'aurait plus à souffrir de la sorte…

Car il n'était pas dupe, il ne pourrait jamais demander à Kagura de lui pardonner de ce qu'elle avait subie par sa faute.

Parce que c'était pour lui sans erreur possible, la punition d'Akito.

* * *

L'ambiance était froide au possible quand Kyô, Shigure, Yuki et Tohru, après avoir finalement renoncé d'aller en cour pour certain et de passer voir Akito pour qu'il explique son geste de l'autre, furent rentrer chez eux en début de soirée.

Le chien arborait un air grave et sérieux qui ne lui seyait guère, Tohru avait du mal à s'arrêter de pleurer, la souris gardait les yeux fixement baissés tandis que le chat s'était muré dans un silence absolu.

L'ambiance religieuse fut juste coupée par le « clap » de la porte du bureau du chien se refermant, et le « shrich » des pantoufles de Yuki sur l'escalier.

La jeune fille, entre deux gémissements, observa pour se calmer la pièce au alentour, et remarqua le chat, profondément concentré sur une horloge, assis en tailleur contre un mur.

Le voir prendre tout sur lui ainsi que l'entière responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé à Kagura, la déprimait grandement.

Mais de quoi se sentait-il coupable ?  
Ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait tapé.  
Ce n'est pas lui qui était responsable de son coma.  
Il n'était pas le fautif !  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Surtout à ce point !

La réponse à sa question lui échapper totalement, mais une chose était claire : il avait besoin de son aide, il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe dans la même déprime qu'il y a peu, il ne devait pas replonger !

D'un pas ferme mais quelque peu branlant, elle s'approcha du garçon qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis l'annonce de la « nouvelle ».

D'une voix rassurante, présentant néanmoins des vacillations, elle lui parla :

"Kyô ?"

"…"

"Kyô réponds-moi."

"…"

"Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de te murer comme ça…"

"…"

"Ca ne t'apportera rien de bon…"

"…"

"Mais moi je peux t'aider…"

"…"

"Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me parles…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Je t'en pris parle moi."

Tohru constata avec horreur que seule du désespoir avait transpercé de sa voix.  
Elle sentit des larmes lui piquait les yeux, ne demandant qu'à sortir.

Mais ci elle se mettait là, maintenant, à pleurer, à perdre toute contenance devant celui qu'elle devait absolument aidé… comment pourrait-il se confier à elle ?  
Comment pourrait-il lui dire toutes les souffrances de son cœur en voyant dans quel état elle se mettait juste parce qu'il l'ignorait superbement ?

C'était… impensable.

Ravalant difficilement le liquide salé, elle reprit courage en lui demandant une autre fois d'un ton plus persuasif :

"Dis moi toutes les souffrances qui t'habite…"

"…"

"… je veux que tu les partage avec moi, je veux tout savoir de…"

Elle s'arrêta net.

Kyô avait bougé, et très nettement.

Avait-il enfin décidé de répondre à son appel ?  
Voulait-il une épaule compatissante pour pleurer ?

La jeune fille, trop heureuse d'aider le garçon, l'attendit à bras ouvert…  
… pendant que celui-ci se leva, avant d'entendre le son caractéristique de la porte d'entré se refermant, laissant Tohru ainsi, les bras grands écartés, de l'eau se répandant inlassablement sur chaque morceau de son être, devant le mépris affiché et l'ignorance total dont avait fait preuve l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors que l'horloge sonné les 20h.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec lui.  
Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il lui dise qu'il le regrettait…  
Il fallait qu'il endure coûte que coûte ce qu'Akito allait lui faire subir pour sa trahison…

Pour son insolence de n'être pas venu…

Mais il, allait le faire. Il allait résister.  
Il se montrerait en parfaite carpette.

Du moment que plus personne ne souffrirait à cause de son impétuosité.

Sur le chemin bordé d'arbres, tous plus biscornus les uns que les autres, luttant contre le vent et le froid, Kyô marchait d'un pas vif, et dont le visage laissait transparaître la honte et la douleur qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Dring Dring Dring… Tic …

"Kyô n'est toujours pas rentré ?"

"Non."

Tic Tac…

Yuki se figea un instant devant le visage angoissé de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

"Tu ne manges pas Honda-san ?"

"Tohru… ?"

"Ah… Euh… Non."

"Tu es sur que ça va ?"

"Oui oui, très bien…"

Sa voix quelque peu chevrotante mit la puce à l'oreille de la souris : manifestement, la jeune fille se faisait du soucis pour quelque chose, et il devinait sans mal qu'est–ce que c'était… Mais maintenant la question était de prévenir son baka de cousin pour qu'il…

"C'est vraiment étrange que Kyô ne soit toujours pas revenu alors qu'il est 22 h passé…"

* * *

La clairière aux morts…

Mais pourquoi diable Kyô s'était intéressé à un lieu au nom si sinistre et avec une telle histoire…

Telle était la question que se posait Tohru.

* * *

"Dis Yuki est ce que tu sais ce que c'est que « la clairière aux morts » ?"

Le garçon en question fut coupé dans son élan, se figeant un instant en paraissant vraiment déstabilisé par la question.

"Pour… Pourquoi ? Tu… Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de lieu ?"

La voix de la souris avait soudain paniqué avant de reprendre son timbre normal.  
Mais qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui apprendre l'existence de ce lieu ?

"Non non… Pas spécialement mais…"  
« Mais j'ai entendu Kyô le répétait indistinctement pendant qu'il déprimait en cours… » ne lui apparut pas vraiment comme une bonne réponse. Elle opta donc pour un habituel :

"J'en ait entendu parler."

Si Yuki apprenait QUI le lui avait dit, cette personne n'avait plus qu'à faire ses prières.

"Eh… Ben…"

Le garçon ne savait pas par où commencer pour éviter de trop choquer la jeune fille, facilement influençable.

"Sa localisation ?"

"Ah euh… A vrai dire je n'y suis jamais vraiment aller… En fait, elle est assez simple à repérer : elle ne se trouve pas à proprement parlé sur le chemin mais à un certain moment, il suffit de pousser un peu la végétation est un autre tracé apparaît, qu'il suffit de suivre alors…"

"Et son histoire ?"

Mais elle voulait tout savoir ma parole !  
Cependant un véritable dilemme s'abattait sur la souris : prendre le risque de lui mentir où lui parler de chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de savoir…

Il prit sa décision.

Pour son bien à _elle_.

Devant l'air dubitatif de son ami, Tohru le pressa un peu plus.

"Alors ?"

Yuki avait constaté que la jeune fille se comportait de manière très différente, d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite, ni certainement imaginée d'ailleurs, avant.  
Pourquoi ?

Pour le bien de Kyô.  
Parce quez le temps pressé contre elle : parce qu'elle voulait absolument être en mesure d'aider son ami ; parce que s'en était devenue vital.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir la savoir ?"

L'attention que lui porter la souris la toucher autant qu'elle l'agaçait.  
Mais ne voyait-il pas à quel point elle était insistante sur le sujet ?  
A quel point elle cette fameuse histoire était importante pour elle ?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine mais elle s'enjoignit au calme.  
Elle expira de longues fois.  
C'était injuste de sa part de s'en prendre ainsi à Yuki. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était à cran qu'il devait subir sa mauvaise humeur.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à regarder le sien.

"Oui j'en suis sûre…"

Et avant que son ami ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, elle ajouta :

"… sûre et certaine."

La souris, complètement dépité, les yeux baissée, acquiesça son accord de lui en parlait : tel Kyô, il pouvait de moins en moins lui refuser quelque chose.

"Je te préviens tout de suite cette histoire est loin d'être gai…"

* * *

24 heures et Kyô n'était toujours pas revenu.

Tohru était étendue sur son lit, se rongeant les sangs de la disparition du chat.

Mais où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?  
Si seulement il avait accepté de lui parler…

Peut-être que… peut-être que… il ne serait pas dehors, mais là, dans la tiédeur de ses draps…  
Non, quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il n'en démordait pas…

…

La tension légèrement retombé remonta en flèche quand la jeune fille imagina divers explications catastrophes sur sa non présence ; allant de l'accident de voiture au tueur fou démembrant ses victimes…

Mais… Mais… POURQUOI C'ETAIT TELLE LAISSAIT CONVAICRE PAR SHIGURE ET YUKI !

Pourquoi avait-elle cédé à leur demande de rester à la maison alors qu'elle s'était levée telle une furie pour aller le chercher ?

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ?

Ces interrogations la poursuivirent toute la nuit, tandis que son être entier, était à l'affût constant d'un son prouvant que Kyô venait de rentrer.

* * *

Akito n'était pas venu.

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ?

Il était pourtant arriver au lieu dit bien avant l'heure et avait attendu toute la nuit qu'il vienne !

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre d'où aucune lumière ne transperçait son rideau bien qu'étant 6 heures du matin, prouvant que l'hiver était bel et bien là.

Tandis qu'il s'affaissa de dépit, le froid le fit grelotter.

Attendre toute la nuit sans aucun pull ou vêtement pour se couvrir, n'était pas très prudent… Surtout avec le temps ambiant.

Le chat regarda une énième fois ses mains écorchées avant de se souvenir de l'état proche du trépassé de Kagura.

Une sourde volonté s'empara de lui : même s'il devait y laisser sa peau, il reviendrait tous les soirs…

* * *

Si une caractéristique de Yuki était sa figure de déterrée au réveil, celle de Tohru et Kyô n'avait rien à lui envier.

Alors que le chien leur souhaita un « bonne journée » en s'étranglant de rire devant leur mine, ils partirent pour le lycée, dans une atmosphère glacial où tous les regards se tournaient vers Kyô ; des éclairs meurtriers de Yuki, dont seul l'état de son cousin l'avait dissuadé de le battre à mort pour venger ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Honda-san, à ceux de la fille en question, totalement courroucés demandant réponses à son comportement.

Fatigués de se trouver dans la perpétuelle ligne de mire de ses deux amis, oubliant totalement les reproches de la souris dont il n'avait rien à faire, il se tourna vers Tohru et lui dit d'une voix posée mais néanmoins incisive :

"Fais moi un peu confiance."

Il laissa bouche bée la boulette de riz qui vira au rouge tomate qu'on l'ait démasqué ainsi.

"Mais…"

"… Mais je vais régler cette histoire tout seul, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler."

Tohru, un peu honteuse, regarda fixement ses chaussures, depuis quand Kyô lisait en elle ?  
En tout cas, cela lui fit profondément plaisir que son ami s'intéresse tant à elle…  
Très TRES plaisir…  
A un point que lui même n'avait sûrement jamais ressenti… à son grand désespoir.

"Crois en moi."

Tel fut la dernière phrase du chat, avant qu'il augmente le pas, les mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné, plantant là son pire ennemi et la personne la plus chère à ses yeux…

* * *

Durant une longue et laborieuse semaine, Kyô partait très tôt au rendez vous pour revenir comme à chaque fois bredouille, et Tohru, qui ne cessait de se répéter les paroles de son ami.

Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas, pour aller à la recherche du garçon qui revenait chaque jour à des heures pas possibles de sa promenade…  
Justement, elle donnerait tout, mais elle lui avait promis, elle lui avait promis sa confiance à quelque chose auquel elle ne croyait pas et auquel elle s'accrochait désespérément.

Aucune minutes, aucunes secondes ne se passaient sans que ça détermination en soit mise à mal, elle était tiraillée entre son envie constante de lui faire foi et celle de partir dans la forêt pour aller trouver cette fameuse « clairière aux morts ».

« La clairière aux morts »…

Brrrr…

Elle avait beau avoir assimiler son histoire depuis longtemps, elle lui donner toujours autant de sueur froide…

* * *

"Je te préviens tout de suite cette histoire est loin d'être gai."

La souris expira de dépit devant le regard borné à tout savoir de la jeune fille.  
Il prit ensuite la parole :

"La principal caractéristique de cette clairière c'est son monument…"

"Quel monument ?"

"…"

"…"

"Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Yuki."

"… c'est un monument funéraire, d'où son nom d'ailleurs… J'avais 12 ans lorsque cet incident est arrivé, dans la famille Sôma de « l'intérieur », tout le monde la connaît…"

"…"

"En fait, toute l'histoire découle d'une jeune fille de l'intérieur, mais non possédée, qui avait apparemment une très mauvaise réputation…"

"De quel sorte ?"

"Du genre yankee, révolté de la société, casseuse, une fille violente, un peu comme Arisa avant mais en bien pire… Il apparaîtrait qu'elle c'est fait arrêter plusieurs fois par la police et qu'elle est même fiché… Elle a commis de nombreux délits comme des vols ou détention de drogue, apparemment elle aurait même tué quelqu'un… Enfin elle avait…"

"Pourquoi « elle _avait_ » ?"

"… Il se trouve qu'elle n'était pas aimée, et même pas du tout aimé par les Somâ qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec une fille dans son genre, au grand abattement de sa mère d'ailleurs…"

"Pourquoi « elle _avait_ » ?"

"De nombreuses bagarres ont éclatés par sa faute au sein de la famille, et elle s'est querellée très très violemment avec… avec…"

"Avec ?"

"Avec un membre de la famille."

"Ah."

"Mais par la suite, elle a mis le feu au bâtiment principal pour se venger… Elle avait beaucoup d'ennemi dans la famille, autant peut-être plus que dehors…"

"…"

"Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle, depuis son plus jeune âge, comme sa famille, ont tout de suite était mis de côté par Akito, ce qui fait qu'on a très peu d'informations sur eux…"

"…"

"En tout cas, suite à cet dispute, elle a disparut pendant une semaine avant que…"

"Avant que ?"

"Avant qu'on retrouve son cadavre en décomposition dans une clairière près d'ici. Assassinée."

"… !"

"Comme tu l'as sans doute comprit, le monument funéraire est le sien, elle n'a pas eut le droit d'être enterré dans le cimetière des Sôma…"

"Peu après, sa mère qui n'avait jamais cru un traître mot de ce qu'on disait sur sa fille est morte de chagrin… Elle a été enterré dans le même endroit qu'elle, tandis que son mari est parti on ne sait où…

"…"

"Voilà l'histoire de La clairière aux morts…"

"…"

"Je t'avais dit que cette histoire n'était pas gai, alors sèche tes larmes…"

"Sniff !"

"Dis toi que ce n'était que justice après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait…"

* * *

Enroulé dans sa couette, Tohru repensait une énième fois à cette histoire.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dedans, notamment la réponse à sa question d'avec qui la jeune fille s'était querellée : elle avait été beaucoup trop rapide alors que son ami avait buté dessus un long moment.

Yuki lui caché quelque chose.

Il avait tellement été hésitant, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas la brusquée, avait tout annoncé d'une voix neutre comme pour minimiser l'acte, n'avait pas donné beaucoup de précisions, était resté le plus vague possible…

C'était sur maintenant : il lui cachait la vérité, ou tout du moins un pan.

C'était certes très gentil de sa part, mais elle n'avait que faire de telles intentions…

* * *

Toc toc

"…"

Toc toc

"O… Oui ? … Ah Honda-san c'est toi…"

"Oui…"

"Et… ?"

"Il faut que je te parle."

"Ah d'accord… Ben entre…"

"Merci."

La chambre du garçon était propre et immaculé, témoignant de son caractère soigné et précis.  
Les affaires, soigneusement pliées ou rangées, ne dépassait pas les unes des autres, seuls quelques magasines de jardinage avait été abandonné pèle mêle sur le lit. L'air froid présent, prouvant que la fenêtre avait été ouverte il n'y a pas longtemps, fit de la buée lorsqu'elle expira pour se donner du courage.  
Après un instant passé comme ça, enfin, elle pivota sur sa jambe et lui annoncé de but en blanc :

"Dis moi la vérité."

"Qu… Quoi ?"

"Tu me caches quelque chose sur la clairière aux morts, dis moi ce que c'est s'il te plait."

"Mais non je ne te cache rien…"

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir _la_ dire…

Il fallait qu'il _la_ lui dise, maintenant, pourquoi s'acharné t-il à ne pas vouloir… ?

"Je t'en supplie, DIS MOI CE QUE C'EST !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa convulsivement la chemise de la souris, la froissant, la déformant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Yuki n'avait jamais vu la frêle, la calme, la posée, la gentille Tohru se mettre dans un tel état.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses!"

"SI, j'en ai besoins ! Pour l'aider, pour aider Kyô ! Alors dis le moi ! PITIE ! Dis le moi !"

_§ Pour aider… Kyô ?  
__« J'ai peur Yuki ! J'ai très peur… »  
__« Il a changé : il ne sourit plus… »_

_Il a changé…  
__« C'est vraiment étrange que Kyô ne soit pas revenu alors qu'il est 22 heures passé. »  
__« Il n'est pas dans son état normal… »  
__« Tu vas bien finir à créer un début d'amitié avec lui… »  
__« Il va mal, il va très mal… »  
__« Il déprime, il a peur de quelque chose… »  
__« Il faut l'aider ! »_

"Oui, il faut l'aider."

"Hein ?"

"D'accord…"

Quoi ?

"Je dis d'accord, je vais te dire ce que je t'ai caché."

"Merci…"

"En fait, c'est plus sur l'agresseur en lui-même qu'on crois connaître, que sur l'histoire en elle-même… enfin… c'est lui c'est forcément lui, ajouta-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. La même personne avec lequel elle s'était disputée de nombreuses fois."

"…"

"Elle a été retrouvé atrocement défiguré, tuée à coups de pierre.

"…"

"Comme si on avait voulu détruire son image, ce qu'elle était, comme si on la haïssait du plus profond de son être… C'est pour ça qu'on a rapidement fait le parallèle…"

"Dans la famille tout le monde sais que c'est lui mais on a le droit de rien dire."

"Alors… qui c'est ?"

Yuki dévisagea quelque temps Tohru pour la jauger du regard, avant de baisser le sien et de dire d'une voix désabusé :

"Tohru, c'est certainement Akito qui l'a tuée."


	7. Chapitre 7

Excusez moi pour le retard considérable de ce chapitre.

Ceci n'étant pas du pour une fois à un quelconque problème d'ordinateur, ni même à un manque de temps (c'est pas avec le nombre de cours que j'ai eu ce mois-ci que j'ai croulé sous les devoirs), mais bel et bien par une certaine flemmardise et une pointillerie qui ne me caractérise que lorsque j'écris. (si je m'écoutais, je finirais par faire un chapitre tous les ans tellement je les retouche)

Voilà, tout ça pour dire qu'il m'a été très difficile d'écrire ce chapitre, et que je l'ai remanié au moins quatre fois avant d'être à peu près satisfaite. Le plus grand problème étant de trouver une fin un peu rebondissante que j'ai fini par trouver tant bien que mal.

Enfin, moi qui n'ai généralement rien à dire, là vous êtes servit.

Disclaimer : Les semaines de retard ne m'ont pas permit de m'approprier les personnages de Fruit Basket qui sont encore et toujours aux mains de Takaya.

Warning : Les pensées de Kyô sont toujours en italiques.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Chaya** : C'est bien dommage que ta méthode soit brevetée… Je l'aurais utilisé souvent sinon…

**Nana** : La violence ne résout rien en ce bas monde mais c'est vrai que de temps, on se demande… Et puis ça défoule !

**Sophie77** : C'est possible mais pas au programme. Par contre, si tu as des idées, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques…

Ce chapitre ne devait être au départ qu'un petit, et uniquement là pour la transition, mais a fini par faire 14 pages Word… (moi et ma manie de toujours rajouter des détails)

J'espère que vous l'apprécierait ! Enjoy et reviewsssss !

* * *

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

A force de sortir tous les soirs par -4° au dehors, fallait pas s'étonner qu'il tombe malade…

Cloîtré sur le canapé du salon, Kyô en était venu à une conclusion : si le fait de supporter chaque soir Shigure était dur, ce n'était rien en comparaison que de l'avoir toute la journée.

Voilà à peine un jour qu'il était fiévreux et il en avait déjà plus que marre de voir son cousin en permanence, d'entendre ses petites remarques, et commençait singulièrement à se lasser de lui envoyer à chaque fois son coussin sur la figure pour qu'il se taise.

Le fait de tousser de manière constante en se raclant la gorge était suffisamment douloureux et désagréable sans qu'il ne s'y mette aussi.

* * *

Couché contre l'étoffe moelleuse d'une couverture, Kyô sentait son sang se glacer de manière considérable à mesure que le temps passer.  
Et pour une simple raison : il était mort de trouille.

Aller tous les jours en cours lui permettait ainsi de s'évader de la maison.  
Il avait donc beaucoup moins de chance de croiser Akito, et ça lui donné une bonne raison pour rentrer tard.

Mais désormais c'était différent.

Il était constamment sur place, sans réelle protection contre la fureur de son chef de famille ni sans issu possible : il était complètement à nu.

Parce que sans aucun doute, il allait lui faire payer sa traîtrise…

Kagura avait été la première a dégusté… et à la vue de ce que il pouvait faire sans en ressentir apparemment la moindre once de culpabilité, cela lui donné la chaire de poule…

Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait choisit…  
La jeune fille s'était-elle retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… où était ce une façon pour son chef de le menacer un peu plus, de lui mettre la pression ?

Le chat n'en savait rien du tout, mais espérait sincèrement que c'était la première solution…

Tout, dans le comportement d'Akito jusqu'à ses choix l'angoissait au plus profond de son être.  
D'abord celui du lieu… Personne parmi les Somas ne pouvait ignorer l'histoire de celui-ci et les soupçons sur sa culpabilité.

Ensuite, ses changements d'humeur apparents… Son chef n'avait jamais été connu pour ses humeurs diverses… Non, généralement on le comparait plutôt à un tyran d'une tragédie ou d'un drame…  
C'est à dire une personne qui avait en moyenne deux masques… Celui de tous les jours, et celui qui épouvantait tout le monde dans un rayon de deux mètres.

Et enfin, les nombreuses coïncidences qui advenait… Kyo voulait bien croire qu'Akito avait de la chance, mais pas au point de deviner deux fois de suite que Tohru ne serait pas là…  
Cette fille, et il ne pouvait l'ignorer, pensait plus aux autres qu'à elle-même… Donc le fait qu'elle s'absente alors qu'il se trouvait seul à la maison était rare voir quasiment nul.

En d'autre terme, toute l'histoire sentait l'embrouille à plein nez…

… Et Kyô fut légèrement désappointé d'en voir un dépassé de la porte.

Agrippant son verre d'eau, il le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce où on entendit un hurlement de la part du chien.

* * *

Assis en tailleur, ce dernier se plaignait bruyamment de la « méchanceté du vilain pas bô Kyô, alors qu'il avait eu la gentillesse d'appeler Hatori »…

Se tassant un peu plus entre les oreillers pour échapper à ses simagrées, le chat finit par s'endormir bel et bien.

* * *

"Oui…"

_Hein… ?_

"C'était si grave que ça ?"

_Où est-ce que… ?_

"Plus que d'habitude."

_Pourquoi Hatori est là ?_

Couché sur le flanc gauche, Kyô battit des paupières devant la soudaine luminosité.  
A quelques pas de lui, Hatori et Shigure semblait en grande conversation, trop occupé pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de se réveiller.

"Désolé de te donner cette surcharge de travail, reprit le chien."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"C'est vrai que je trouvais ça étrange…"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Qu'Akito ne me demande pas…"

"Idiot !"

"Tu es méchant Hatori-chan !"

_Pauvre Hatori… _

"Très drôle ! Enfin… C'était pour te prévenir, continua le dragon."

"Ca tombait bien, je pensais y passer…"

"Ne te donne pas cette peine… Primo j'interdis que toute personne autre que moi n'y aille et secundo, il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour le calmer que je n'ai pas envie qu'on l'asticote…"

"Tu ne lui a pas donner quelque chose ?…"

"Si… Mais il était tellement déchaîné que je crois que ça ne doit plus faire effet maintenant…"

"C'était si terrible que ça ?"

"Tu ne peux même pas imaginé… Pourtant, d'habitude il ne fait pas autant d'histoire. Et entre nous, il tombe malade tous les quatre matins, donc ça ne devrait plus en faire… Mais quand j'ai prit sa température et que je lui ai donné l'interdiction formelle de sortir où de recevoir, il est devenu violent, a faillit estropier six personnes et l'une d'elle est encore à l'hôpital…"

"Tu n'as pas une idée de ce qui a pu le prendre tout d'un coup comme ça ?"

"Absolument aucune… Et son humeur se dégrade de plus en plus. Ca fait des semaines que ça dur, et crois moi, j'ai hâte qu'il guérisse…"

"Et sinon, il ne t'a pas paru bizarre ?"

"Je n'ai jamais vu Akito si peu normal depuis que je le connais. Tiens une fois, il a arrêté d'exploser sa chambre et ma demander si je pouvais… Le reste, je n'en ai jamais rien su : il m'a jaugé du regard puis c'est ravisé, comme s'il avait peur que je l'en empêche. Après, quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il devait encore avoir du repos total, sa colère a soudainement éclaté…"

"…"

"Et il y a trois jours, il a essayé de sortir en douce de sa chambre pour aller je en sais où…"

"Ca va loin…"

"A qui le dis tu… ! Bon je dois y aller, je repasserais demain pour ausculter Kyô…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ça ne doit pas être bien grave…"

"C'est ce que je me suis dit pour Akto… Ca fait deux semaines que ça a commencé et ce n'est pas près de finir…"

"C'est quoi la cause à ton avis ?"

"Mauvais coup de froid… Mais j'ai du mal à voir notre chef de famille attendant des heures sans rien faire dehors."

* * *

"Et voici tes devoirs…"

Un monceau de papier voletant s'échappa de la poche en plastique pour tomber pêle-mêle sur le sol.  
Le chat pâlit un bon coup devant le tas assez impressionnant qui s'entassait par terre.

Yuki jeta soudainement un coup d'œil à une autre poche plastique, beaucoup plus petite, avant de continuer d'un air sarcastique :

"Oups ! Désolé, c'est ça tes devoirs, dit-il en lui lançant ce dernier sac."

"…"

"Et ça, reprit-il en lui faisant avisé le monceau impressionnant par terre, se sont les lettres de tes admiratrices."

Retenant le commentaire bien senti qu'il aurait bien voulu lui répondre, Kyô lui arracha la poche des mains avant de s'en aller d'un pas grommelant… et de tomber comme une masse trois mètres après.

S'en suivit sans grande surprise, une imitation d'alerte incendie de la part de Tohru, et un « Baka neko » habituel de son cousin.

* * *

La tête dans les choux, Kyô s'éveilla lentement dans le salon.

Il s'était encore endormi le kotatsu.

Rageant contre son mal de tête grandissant, il lui fallut quelques temps pour entendre des voix s'élever de l'autre côté du mur.  
Hatori était repassé…

"Et alors ?"

"Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant, mais il n'est pas en état de sortir encore."

"J'imagine qu'il a du être intenable quand tu le lui as annoncé…"

"…"

"Hatori ?"

"Non… Au contraire."

"Comment ça ?"

"Et bien, on aurait dit… qu'il avait fini… par prendre les choses du bon côté… Voilà, c'est ça. Comme si il avait trouvé subitement que sa situation pouvait être à son avantage."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi."

"Alala… Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qui lui arrive."

"…"

"En tout cas, allons voir notre autre grand malade."

La porte du bureau de Shigure coulissa, et le chat n'entendit que quelques bruits de pas avant de voir apparaître devant lui les deux adultes :

"Alors Kyô-chan ? Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?"

"La ferme Shigure !"

"Ououh ! C'est pas bien d'être méchant comme ça !"

"Shigure tu peux m'attendre dehors ?"

"Comme tu voudras Tori-channnn ! lui répondit le chien avant d'ouvrir la porte et de filer en direction de son bureau."

"Shigure est vraiment insupportable."

"Ca tu l'as dit…"

"Bon sinon, où as-tu mal précisément ?"

Le métal froid du stéthoscope entra soudainement en collision avec la peau de Kyô, le faisant légèrement frissonner.  
Après une série de question et d'auscultation que le chat trouva sans grand intérêt et surtout trop longue, ce dernier pensait en avoir enfin fini avec sa visite médicale lorsque le médecin sembla soudainement se désintéresser de ce qu'il faisait et qu'une petite ride apparue sur son front.

Au bout d'un petit moment passé dans la même position, Kyô finit par lui demander :

"Hatori ?"

"… Hmm ?… Euh… Oui, oui ?"

"Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?"

"Non, non rien, ne t'inquiète pas."

Pourtant, ses sourcils venaient de se froncer, et sa bouche s'était soudainement crispée.  
En plus, s'inquiéter… Mais de quoi ? C'était plutôt lui qui l'inquiétait ! A rester comme ça, l'air concentré et pas détendu…

"Kyô, dis moi…"

"…"

"Est-ce que tu a passé du temps à l'air libre récemment ?"

"Uuuuh ? Comprend pas l'intérêt de la question…"

"Répond moi simplement."

"Oui."

"Par ce temps là… ?"

"Et alors ?"

"Non non, pour rien."

Quelqu'un allait-il enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait ? Entre Hatori qui se mettait à devenir mystérieux et Akito qui pétait les plombs, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête !

Au moins, maintenant, la séance médicale était bel et bien terminée…

"Je reviendrais demain…"

"Quoiiiii ? Pourquoi, c'est pas encore fini ?"

"Je statuerais sur ton sort demain."

"Pffff !"

* * *

Et voilà, une journée de plus à attendre et ne rien faire !  
Pourquoi ? Pour s'entendre dire que l'on est en parfaite santé et que l'on pourra reprendre les cours le lendemain même.

Mais en attendant, il était toujours cloîtré chez lui et avait déjà prit la mauvaise habitude de réussir à s'endormir n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure de la journée…  
Ce qui lui valait par ailleurs des insomnies chroniques durant la nuit.

Le fait que l'on était encore en semaine lui valait pour seule compagnie celle de son pervers de cousin.

Note bien qu'il ne préférait pas se taper l'autre là, le rat, mais il aurait bien aimé pouvoir profiter de celle de Tohru, qu'il ne voyait plus beaucoup. Ceci étant du aux heures indues aux lesquelles il réussissait –enfin !- à s'endormir, et les heures tous aussi tardives aux lesquelles il se réveillait.

Grâce au paravent, il vit arriver de loin son cousin, inimitable dans son genre. Marcher comme un ivrogne dans la rue, il n'y avait que lui qui réussissait à faire ça dans cette maison.

L'attendant de pied ferme avec un coussin, il fut néanmoins surpris quand celui-ci le mit au courant que quelqu'un voulait lui parler au téléphone.

* * *

"Toriiiiiii-chan ! Quel plaisir de te voir !"

"Idiot !"

"Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur Hatori… Tu viens voir Kyô ?"

"Oui. Et vite si possible pour que tout ça finisse rapidement."

"Alors là par contre, tu vas devoir attendre. Il est au téléphone en ce moment…"

"…"

"Ca ne vas pas Hatori, t'es devenu blanc… Ca t'embête tant que ça que quelqu'un lui téléphone ?"

"…."

"Ouou ! Hatoriii ! Ne me claques pas dans les pattes là !"

"Dis moi Shigure…"

"Oui ?"

"La personne qui lui a téléphoné, ce n'est quand même pas…"

* * *

"Mon maître ?"

"Oui, bonjour Kyô, comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien et vous ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Et votre excursion, elle s'est bien passée ?"

"A merveille ! Mais tu sais, je ne souhaitais pas spécialement y aller…"

"Bah, fallait bien que quelqu'un y ailles…"

"Ce n'était qu'une petite semaine ! Et j'aurais très bien pu laisser la place à Kunimitsu, ça l'aurait enchanté de partir, vraiment…"

"Mais c'est vous qui avez gagné ce voyage !"

"Comme quoi, mauvais en cuisine, heureux au jeu… Hahaa… !"

"…"

"Hahaha !… Ha… Ha… Euh… Bon… Je… Je t'ai appelé pour te parler…"

"…"

"J'ai eu… un… problème soudain qui m'est tombé dessus…"

"Ca t'embête tant que ça que Kazuma l'appelle ?"

"C'est Kazuma qui l'a appelé ?"

"Oui…"

"…"

"T'es bizarre en ce moment Hatori… Certainement le surmenage ! Si tu en parles à Aya, il te fera sûrement un de ces fameux massages dont il a le secret…"

"Shi-gu-re !"

"Ouah c'est bon, je plaisante… Sinon, comment va Akito ?"

"Alors là… Absolument aucune amélioration."

"Pardon ? Ca commence à faire long pour un simple coup de froid."

"Oui je sais, et je pense savoir pourquoi."

"Gne… ?"

"Figure toi qu'il a encore disparu. Durant toute la journée d'hier."

* * *

"Oui, enfin je l'ai apprit ce matin est… C'est, c'est un accident très grave qui me concerne en premier lieu… reprit Kazuma."

"…"

"En t'appelant, je ne pensais pas t'avoir directement, je… je pensais juste demander à Shigure les heures où tu sortais de cours, pour venir te… parler di-directement."

"Vous semblez bouleversé… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass… ?"

"RIEN ! Je veux dire, rien. Rien qui te concerne. Rien, de rien. Tu… Tu n'es pas mis en cause. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute. Ce n'est pas un acte contre toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, absolument pas… Ce n'est pas si grave après tout, et ça ne te concerne pas, ça ne …"

"C'est bon, c'est bon ! Calmez-vous. Prenez une grande respiration… Voilà."

"Ex… Excuse moi… Je… Je suis désolé. Enfin, je voulais te parler de vive voix et Shigure m'as dit que tu étais à la maison car tu étais malade…"

"…"

"Ca m'étonnait aussi que tu ne viennes plus à l'entraînement… Je pensais que tu avais juste besoin d'être seul et de passer du temps tant… avec elle je veux dire. Enfin… J'ai donc saisit la perche au vol. C'était pour t'informer qu'il se pourrait que je m'absente pendant quelques semaines…"

* * *

"Je l'ai cherché partout, continua Hatori, partout. Mais il était totalement introuvable. Je l'ai vu revenir hier soir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Malgré tout ce que je lui ai demandé, je n'ai pas pu savoir d'où il venait…"

"C'est rare quand même qu'il te désobéisse à ce point… Je veux dire que, généralement il t'écoute lorsque tu lui demandes de garder le lit, bon gré, mal gré. A ton avis c'est parce qu'il boudait ?"

"Je ne crois pas non. Il avait l'air heureux, très heureux, et quand je l'ai soigné, il est devenu très docile. Un peu comme… s'il était content de devoir encore garder le lit… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais très bien que ce que je viens de dire est antithétique."

"Va savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête… Enfin, en parlant d'introuvable, tu ne t'es pas trop fait sermonné ?"

"A quel niveau ?"

"Ben, t'es venu deux fois de suite pendant à peu près deux à trois heures le temps que la belle aux bois dormant s'éveille. Tel que je connais Akito, il a du dramatiser un peu sa situation et ta fait demandé à peu près toutes les deux minutes… Ca ne t'as pas trop gêné ?"

"Je crois te l'avoir dit avant non ? En ce moment Akito n'aime pas me voir souvent, surtout depuis que je l'ai empêché de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour qu'il parte je ne sais où… Mais oui, effectivement avant-hier il s'en est rendu compte et m'as demandé où j'étais."

"Ouchh ! Et alors ?"

"Rien…"

"Comment ça rien ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Il n'a rien fait ?"

"Je…"

"Il ne t'as pas ordonné de le fair…"

"Je lui ai dit que Kyô était malade et qu'il était cloîtré chez lui."

* * *

"Par… Pardon ? bégaya Kyô."

"Oui je sais, je sais que je t'avais promit de rester ici jusqu'à… l'Evènement… mais il faut absolument que je partes, c'est très important. Très TRES important…"

"Mais, mais bien sur que vous pouvez partir, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon autorisation après tout… Vous n'avez rien vis à vis de moi…"

"…"

"…"

"D'accord… continua Kazuma. Mais que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Si tu le désires, si quelque chose ne va pas, je reste ici…"

"…"

"Je romps d'une certaine façon la parole que je t'ai faite. Alors si tu veux que je reste, je resterai. Si tu as des problèmes en ce moment, surtout au niveau de la pression familiale, où même des problèmes d'ordre scolaire, je reste. Un seul mot de toi et j'annule mon voyage."

"…"

"Je pense à toi avant tout. Donc dis le moi. N'ai pas peur, répond moi honnêtement. Même si ça implique la famille où que tu ne veux pas que je sacrifie mon voyage…"

"…"

"… Kyô, est-ce que tu souhaites que je reste ?"

Le sang du chat se glaça intérieurement.

Un mot, seulement un mot et tout rentreraient dans l'ordre. Même pas besoin de lui expliquer la situation, il resterait, et tout irai mieux.  
Comme lorsqu'il était enfant, lorsque Kazuma le prenait dans ses bras et que tous ces soucis s'envoler.

Un mot seulement un mot, et il bénéficierait de la protection de son maître qu'il n'avait pas eu récemment. Un soutien irremplaçable. Un père qui l'aiderai à porter et à surmonter le poids sur ses épaules. Un père qui fera barrière aux problèmes.

Un père qui l'aiderai à se protéger d'Akito, qui s'interposera face à lui...

_Je serai si contente si on devenait ami !_

… le comprendrai…

_J'ai toujours été triste d'être naît hanté…_

… soutiendrai…

_Je serai avec toi, toujours !_

… et qui…

_Si j'arrivai à raccourcir cette distance entre toi et moi…_

…

_Je t'aime !_

…

"Kyô ?"

"…"

"Alors, Kyô ?"

"…"

"…" 

"Non… Non c'est bon. Tout va bien."

* * *

"Kyô ? Tu as fini de parler avec Kazuma ?"

"…"

"Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?"

"Rien… Rien me concernant."

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Kyô se remit à frissonner au contact de ce qu'il allait bientôt appelé : « l'objet de mort d'Hatori ».

De mauvaise humeur, il fixait les oiseaux au dehors qui piaillaient joyeusement tandis que le médecin s'évertuait à essayer de trouver quelque chose en lui qui ne tourner pas rond…

Sa colère augmenta subitement d'un ton. Non mais quel intérêt à se faire ausculter une fois de plus par Hatori ?  
Il n'avait plus ni fièvre, ni toussotement, ni même de vertige depuis hier soir. Pas besoin d'être docteur pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus malade.

Pourtant le dragon continuait inlassablement à inspecter chaque centimètre carré du chat pour tenter de trouver ne serais ce qu'un petit signe qui l'obligerait à rester au lit une journée de plus.  
Tenait-il tant que ça a ce que Kyô reste au lit et ne sorte pas ? Inutile, il ne trouverait rien.

Le problème, c'était qu'il gaspillait vainement du temps à chacun d'entre eux, et surtout pour pas grand-chose.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, le dragon n'avait pas l'air fasciné par ce qu'il était en train de faire, et semblait plutôt dans un autre monde. Kyô devait répéter au moins six fois ce qu'il disait pour que le médecin finisse par sortir de ses rêves et daigne l'écouter.

Finalement, après une durée interminable, Hatori rangea ses instruments dans sa sacoche.

Kyô bondit sur ces pieds et les firent bouger pour les dégourdir.  
D'un pas pressant, il s'avança vers la porte de sortie. Rien à faire que le dragon lui dise le fin mot de l'histoire, de toute façon il le savait déjà…

"Kyô je veux que tu restes au lit demain aussi."

Il fallut huit secondes au chat pour assimiler ce qu'Hatori venait réellement de dire au lieu de ce qu'il croyait qu'Hatori dirait.

Le chat se retourna lentement vers son cousin qui n'eut pas une parole pour lui.  
Le regard volontairement fuyant du médecin s'attarda sur un livre lorsque Kyô échappa une sorte de beuglement colérique.

Fermant vite son sac, l'homme se dirigea vite vers la sortie mais l'adolescent présent le retint par la manche.

"QUOI ? C'est quoi cette histoire !"

"Je te dis juste que tu vas devoir garder le lit demain enco…"

"MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? Et on peut savoir POURQUOI ?"

"Parce que tu es encore convalescent ! Et que tu sais très bien ce qui peut se passer quand nous sommes affaiblit !"

"Ne me prends pas pour Yuki ! Moi ça ne m'ait jamais arrivé !"

"Il y a un temps pour tout Kyô !"

"Ah ouais ? AH OUAIS ? Et comment t'as su que j'étais encore malade ? COMMENT T'AS SU !"

"Ca ne te regarde absolument pas ! Je le sais c'est tout ! Et maintenant si tu veux bien…"

Hatori se détacha dans un mouvement brusque du chat, et accéléra le pas tandis qu'il l'entendit hurler sa colère et détruire un ou deux vases au passage.  
De toute façon, rien n'y ferait. Kyô avait prit sa décision.

Qu'importe ce que ce baka de dragon pourrait dire, il irait en cours demain.

* * *

Le médecin se pressait pour sortir de la maison, voulant mettre de la distance entre la fureur du chat et lui. Tout en marchant, il sentit un sentiment… Un sentiment qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur… à grandir… grandir…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

"Ca va Hatori ?"

Le dragon remercia intérieurement le chien pour son interruption. Un peu plus, et il était partit sur une grande discussion avec soi-même. Loin de s'en formaliser, Shigure continua :

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hatori, je veillerais à ce qu'il reste au repos demain…"

"…"

"N'empêche, ce n'est pas une bonne période pour toi… Te faire engueuler de la sorte deux fois en même pas trois jours. Entre Kyô et Akito, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus colérique…"

"Je ne me suis pas fait réprimander par Akito."

"Ah bon ? Moi j'étais pourtant persuadé qu'après ton aveu d'être passé voir Kyô, il serait entré dans une colère noire pour te faire payer ta trahison…"

"Non, pas du tout. Il a seulement été très surprit puis m'a ordonné de faire quelque chose, répondit concisément Hatori, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son envie grandissante de sortir de là."

"Il divague de plus en plus là, continua Shigure en ouvrant la porte d'entrer, quoique s'il est encore capable de jouer à son enfant gâté envers qui tout est dû, ça ne peut pas être bien grave… En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour notre jeune gredin, je m'occupe de lui."

Le bruit mat de la porte se fermant se fit entendre alors qu'Hatori se dirigea vers sa voiture, le cœur un peu plus léger mais la conscience toujours aussi lourde.  
Dès qu'il avait posé un pied en dehors de la maison, il avait comprit…Voilà ce qu'il avait…

Un affreux sentiment de culpabilité.

Ce ne fut lorsque la clé tourna pour ouvrir la portière que le médecin réussi finalement à se résigner, au prix d'un important effort.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mal ?  
Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arrivé ?  
Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas.

N'empêche qu'il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Akito tenait tellement à ce que Kyô reste cloîtrer chez lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huit enfin posté… Je passerai sur les excuses (qui commencent à devenir récurrentes) vis-à-vis de mon retard… Considérable... La faute est à attribuer à tout un nombre d'évènement auquel je ne suis malheureusement pas exclue (j'ai l'impression de toujours dire la même chose).  
Pour continuer sur une note plus gaie, voici donc la suite des malheurs de Kyô qui j'espère vous plaira (entendez par là que j'essaie de m'excuser en postant un chapitre qui risque de décourager plus d'un lecteur au vu de sa longueur…). J'ai eu la main un peu trop leste… Enfin… (A votre avis combien de pages Word ce… truc… fait-il ?)

L'histoire doit vous paraître bien longue, traînant inutilement en longueur mais j'aime prendre mon temps :p.

Disclaimer : Il sont autant à moi qu'au chapitre précédent : en gros, j'ai même pas de droit de regard dessus étant la propriété de Natsuki Takaya.

Warning : Aucun (ça m'étonne moi-même…)

Couple : On prend les mêmes et on recommence…

Il ne m'est malheureusement plus possible de répondre aux reviews anonymes, donc si vous avez des questions préciser moi votre adresse mail.

Enjoy and review !

* * *

La sonnerie aigue du réveil résonna, stridente et insupportable. Un coussin s'abattit soudainement sur celui-ci, étouffant par la même occasion le son qui troublait la quiétude des lieux. 

Kyô émergea de sa somnolence, et d'un geste vif, entreprit de désactiver l'alarme qu'il avait modifiée pour 4 heures du matin. Un bâillement intempestif lui piqua la mâchoire, bâillement qu'il refoula avec rage en se souvenant du pourquoi de ce réveil matinal…

Il ne devait pas être vu. Il devait sortir d'ici.

Beaucoup de gens le prenaient pour un imbécile colérique sans aucun sou de jugeote… La perspicacité n'était certes pas son point fort mais malgré sa tendance à démarrer au quart de tour, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent. Et il y avait un seuil au delà duquel même un simple d'esprit se douterait d'une supercherie programmée.

Seuil qui par ailleurs venait d'être franchit.

Cet acharnement obstiné d'Hatori à lui faire garder le lit sans aucune raison valable était bien trop inhabituel pour être tout à fait sans arrières pensées. Quelque chose devait se produire, on avait donné un ordre à Hatori ou celui-ci avait trouvé préférable que son patient reste bien en vu plutôt qu'il n'aille se balader on ne sait où sans une surveillance particulière…  
Le mystère plané encore et toujours mais une chose était sur, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

Pas bon, car touchant certainement Akito de près ou de loin.

Pour parfaire le tout, Hatori était bien loin d'être un idiot en plus de sa clairvoyance. Après la scène que lui avait fait le chat hier après midi, il y avait peu de chance que Kyô consente à rester bien sagement dans sa chambre…

A moins bien sûr que quelqu'un ne l'y oblige.

Ce crétin de Shigure devait certainement l'attendre de pied ferme à l'entrée de la maison… Son cousin ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'interférer dans la vie des autres, et était toujours le premier lorsqu'il fallait se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Une fâcheuse facette de sa personnalité dont tout le monde se serait bien passée.

Néanmoins, on pouvait estimer que ses heures de repos passablement dérangées –généralement, il se réveiller sur les alentours de 11 heures (matin comme soir)-, et par dessus tout, son sommeil tellement profond -il n'avait pas bronché le soir où le mur de son bureau s'était pratiquement effondré sur lui- ne faisait pas à vrai dire de lui le personnage rêvé pour ce genre de mission ardue qu'était la séquestration de quelqu'un…

Dans ces conditions, il devait y avoir alors bien peu de chance qu'il est pu entendre l'alarme du réveil alors qu'elle avait sonné moins d'une demie seconde. Tout du moins il espérait.

Engourdi par la froideur matinale qui régnait dans sa chambre, il entreprit de s'habiller le plus lentement et silencieusement possible, enfilant successivement ses sous vêtements et son uniforme. D'un geste précautionneux, il noua les lacets de ces chaussures qu'ils avaient prit grand soin de monter dans sa chambre la veille au soir (1). Des larmes de fatigue lui picotèrent la commissure des yeux, larmes qui furent chassées sans plus de cérémonie par un mouvement brusque alors qu'il tentait de démêler la masse compacte et enchevêtrée qu'était devenue ses cheveux.

Kyô secoua vivement sa tête –autant pour se morigéner intérieurement que pour se réveiller : ah bas sa fatigue… Si le temps lui était compté en ce moment, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout à l'heure. Il pourrait marcher à reculons, revenir sur ses pas, faire une dizaine de détour s'il cela l'enchantait, et peut être même passer au Dojo.

Dans la rue, il n'aurait plus besoin de se dépêcher.

Il s'étira légèrement, faisant craquer ses os –ces derniers jours de cloître n'avaient pas été d'un bien fou pour sa santé physique. Le bout de ses doigts chercha à tâtons son sac à dos, près depuis des jours d'attente.  
Besace calée sur son épaule, il entreprit de faire coulisser le plus doucement possible la porte de sa chambre, craignant de la faire malencontreusement couiner. Mais son aventure stoppa net alors que son champ de vision fut suffisamment élargi pour distinguer les contours du couloir.

Un ronronnement. Il venait d'entendre un ronronnement.

Or, ce bruit intempestif ne pouvait pas être produit par la porte –il n'avait ressentit une résistance ni à son niveau, ni même venant de lui-même ; et sauf cas de maison hantée, une porte ou tout objet similaire n'était pas dans un état lui permettant de produire un chuintement non commandé…

Celui-ci était plutôt à chercher au niveau de l'espèce de chose noir informe qui semblait être avachit sur le sol…  
…  
…  
Shigure s'investissait étonnamment dans sa mission. A tel point que ça en devenait presque contre nature.

Lui si feignant et flegmatique… Il n'osait imaginer l'inconfort d'une telle nuit, surtout pour le chien peu habitué à ce genre d'austérité. Sa santé semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur…  
… Ou alors cela paraissait à ses yeux comme un des plus délicieux divertissements : un jeu d'espionnage avec un prisonnier à garder… Jeu qui avait le double avantage de lui permettre de mettre son gros nez dans les affaires des autres ainsi que d'exceller dans une des ses catégories préférées, à savoir celle du chieur.  
…  
…

Honnêtement il espérait que ce fut le cas… Il aurait sinon à se faire pardonner une vie entière passée dans l'erreur d'avoir cru qu'il n'était qu'un gigolo égocentrique et manipulateur.

Mais voilà, bon gré mal gré cela lui posait un problème. Tout être humain, maudit comprit, à une phase de sommeil beaucoup plus légère pendant la nuit qu'on appelle sommeil paradoxal : une trop forte émotion durant le rêve, un petit bruit, voir même un simple déplacement d'air provoque le réveil immédiat de la personne… Ainsi qu'un ronchonnement certain.

N'ayant de son existence jamais comprit le mode de vie de son lointain cousin, il était dans la totale incapacité à savoir si oui ou non une grue pouvait s'effondrer sans le réveiller, passer en le réanimant ou même si à cet instant, il faisait semblant de dormir…

Tel qui le connaissait, il aurait même était capable de disposer des chips ou tout autre aliment fragile sur la route menant à l'entrée salvatrice, piochant l'idée dans un téléfilm d'action pour préado débile ou bien même des mangas de Momiji…

Si son intuition se révélait bonne, la seule chose qu'il lui traversait l'esprit étaient que les références cinématiques de Shigure laissaient vraiment à désirer : on ne voyait ce genre de bouffonnerie et de gags éculés que dans les Looney Toons ainsi que les mauvais scénarios d'histoire…

A tel point que ça en devenait quelque peu navrant.

Mais de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de philosopher une demi heure sur le sujet, le problème restait le même : il ne pouvait plus passer et n'aller certainement pas tenter la chance.  
Avec un petit soupir, il refit coulisser les deux panneaux de bois, faisant disparaître à ses yeux la masse difforme ressemblant vaguement à l'adulte de la maison.

S'il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte qu'à cela ne tienne… il passerait par la fenêtre !

* * *

Le matin fut rude pour une grande partie des habitants de la maison Soma.

Tohru se réveilla en retard, provoquant ainsi celui simultané des deux autres compères. Yuki armé de l'extincteur se précipita vers la source du cri… Mais n'étant pas du matin -comme tout le monde l'a compris- se trompa au dernier moment de direction et obliqua dans la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il en était encore à arroser généreusement un pauvre rouleau de papier toilette qui ne lui avait rien fait lorsque passa devant lui Tohru, la jupe de travers, qui tel le lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des Merveilles, répétait d'une voix hystérique « Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! … »

Prenant soudainement conscience de l'heure indécente qu'il était, la souris, miraculeusement réveillée, se propulsa en dehors de la salle de bain pour aller se changer en laissant sur place du désordre, l'extincteur, élan chevaleresque et bobine en tout genre.

Deux minutes après, Yuki déboula dans la cuisine où Tohru s'excitait devant l'auto cuiseur de riz, oubliant que pour que cela chauffe il fallait brancher le fil sur le côté –qui n'avait pas été placé là par la volonté du Saint Esprit- à une prise.

Ni une ni deux il agrippa la jeune fille d'une main -qui tentait maintenant vainement de remplir le récipient de plus de féculent qu'il ne pourrait jamais en contenir- de l'autre un paquet de biscuit, et poussa la porte d'un coup de pied avant de s'engager dehors en traînant Tohru par le bras…

Et Shigure me direz-vous ?

Suite à ce que Yuki avait prit pour l'alerte incendie et qui n'était qu'en fait qu'un hurlement de terreur de la jeune fille de la maison, il avait fallu une minute au chien pour que sa paupière gauche daigne se lever, provoquant laborieusement l'ouverture de l'œil, l'étirement de la peau sus orbitaire ainsi qu'une humidification laborieuse de la rétine. Une minute après, ce fut au tour de la droite d'entamer sa gymnastique quotidienne et de s'éveiller péniblement.

Une autre minute lui fut encore nécessaire pour que, suite au lonnnnng bâillement qui suivit la difficile tentative de réveil, Shigure se rende compte qu'il était la seule âme qui vive de la maisonnée.

Et il lui fallu encore une minute pour comprendre que son malade était devenu fuyard.

* * *

-Kyô… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? 

Le dénommé entra soudainement en contact visuelle avec deux grand yeux marrons qui l'interrogeaient silencieusement. Ils ne pouvaient qu'évidemment appartenir à la seule personne de tout le lycée qui pouvait le surprendre de cette façon sans en recevoir par réflexe un coup de pied arrêté.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tohru ? questionna-t-il d'un ton un peu fatigué, retenant avec difficulté de repartir dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

-Tu ne devais pas rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?

_Aie ! _

-Kyô… ?

La galèreeeeee… Mais quel idiot ! Il ne s'était même pas demandé si son idiot de cousin leur avait fait part de la décision d'Hatori concernant son enfermement forcé…  
Quel idiot, mais quel idiot !

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

_Là, ça passe ou ça casse…_

-Tu n'avais pas l'air très content hier soir… Je me disais que tu n'avais peut être pas eu l'autorisation de venir en cour aujourd'hui.

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, déclara une voix assurée dans le fond.

Kyô grogna, cet imbécile pourrait en une parole malheureuse détruire son précieux alibi. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de la jeune fille si elle savait qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'être ici et que, en phénomène aggravant, il s'était enfuit à l'aube dans une température avoisinant les –8 degrés le tout en devant jeûner par dessus le marché. Ca aurait pu être, au choix :

- version calme : « KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ! COMMENT A TU PU DESOBEIR A UN ORDRE DU MEDECIN ! SI CA SE TROUVE TA GRIPPE VA EMPIRER ! CA VA DEGENERER EN LEUCEMIE ! VOIR MEME EN CANCER ! TU VAS FINIR ALITE A L'HOPITAL ENRUBANNER DE BANDAGE TELLEMENT LES BOUTONS QUI SERONT SUR TA PEAU SUPPURERONT DUN PRODUIT EXTREMEMENT MORTEL ! ET PUIS CA SERA MA FAUTE ! ET PUIS…ET PUIS… »

- version hard : « ……………………… - arrêt cardiaque »

Dans les deux cas, il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être confronter à la jeune fille : de un, si elle se mettait à paniquer comme ça il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps devant son autodestruction version rapide et serait obligé pour la calmer de rentrer (de toute façon, il ne doutait pas que Yuki, Saki ou la yankee viendrait l'aider à sortir de la classe à coups de grandes taloches dans le derrière.) ; de deux, il ne pourrait jamais supporter un deuxième enterrement.

-Voyons Tohru, cela fait beaucoup de jour maintenant que Kyô est absent… A mon avis, le dernier endroit où il souhaiterait être c'est bien celui-ci… Vu le travail qu'il va devoir encore abattre pour se remettre à niveau. Comme le week-end est encore loin, je suppose qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer quelques jours tranquilles…

_Je rêve ou… Yuki essaye de m'aider ?_

-Ah oui peut être ! C'est bien ça Kyô... Yuki a raison n'est ce pas ?

-Ah… euh…

-En plus, continua-t-il s'en se soucier de l'interruption, j'imagine que tes admiratrices seront _enchantées _de te revoir revenir vivant après une si longue absence… Tellement heureuse qu'elles voudront t'_enlacer_…

-Kuso, qu'est ce que t'es en train de dire comme conne…

-Alors Kyô je te prierais d'être prudent… Ca m'ennuierait profondément que notre secret soit révéler et tout ça à cause de ta popularité mal placée.

-EST CE QUE JE T'EN POSE MOI DES QUESTIONS !

_Non, ce crétin restera toujours aussi saoulant … et crétin._

-Voyons les garçons… tenta de calmer pacifiquement Tohru –et sans grands effets- les dits garçons qui commencèrent à se chiffonner un peu plus bruyamment...  
Et ce jusqu'à ce que Mayuko intervienne, saluant le retour de Kyô par une interrogation surprise.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de dix heures se fit entendre, permettant à des raz de marrée d'élève de se diriger vers l'aire d'intercours. Une des classes de deuxième année finie par sortir elle aussi, mais dont tous les membres (à quelque cas près) semblaient avoir comme point commun une couleur grisâtre de vieux porridge avarié. 

Ainsi, mis à part Yuki qui ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ses notes plus de deux minutes ; Kyô qui préférait largement ce genre de petit désagrément quotidien à la perspective de ce sentir épier en permanence ; Saki, qui dans son état actuelle, pouvait tout aussi bien sortir d'une fête foraine que de sa chambre…

… tous les autres paraissaient à des stades divers de stress post interro : Arisa faisait percevoir assez agressivement aux autres à quel point elle avait trouvé cette situation injuste (ajouté au fait que son estomac commencé à gronder sourdement, preuve que certaines tables n'allaient pas finir la journée), on n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire réagir Tohru qui s'était brusquement solidifiée à peine avait-elle posé un pied en dehors de la classe…

Plus habituel, d'autres élèves mirent à profit la pause (qui ne leur avait paru aussi salutaire qu'en temps normale) pour s'installer dans un coin, tournant le plus vite possible les –bientôt ex- pages que contenaient leur livre de Japonais ancien. Si certain manifestèrent leur ravissement par de grand sourire et des propos hystériques tels que « Je me suis pas trompée ! J'ai bien mit ce Kyūjitai (2), je le l'ai bien mis, je me suis pas trompée ! T'as vu ça Hiroki, je me SUIS PAS TROMPEE ! »…

D'autres semblaient bien moins joyeux et expansifs, n'ayant plus qu'une envie… Que tous les autres se _taisent_, parce qu'eux justement ne s'en étaient plus souvenus, et que par dessus le marché ils avaient inversé les temps de conjugaison sur lesquels portés l'interrogation…

Hana et Uo, dans une idée de génie commune, transportèrent leur si émotive amie à l'infirmerie au grand soulagement de Yuki qui ne voyait pas comment le leur demander sans que lui même y prenne part, évitant ainsi une transformation probable mais très peu voulue.

Rassuré pour l'état de son ami, la souris en profita pour émettre un regard circulaire autour de lui.

A sa grande surprise il ne vit aucune silhouette qui ressemblait à la personne qu'il voulait voir.

* * *

Réfugié, sur le toit, Kyô huma l'air ambiant… Un mélange indistinct de colle, de carton et de peinture… Cela ne l'étonna pas, toutes les classes s'affairaient sur les décors qu'ils utiliseraient pour la fête de l'école.  
Pour ce qu'il en savait, ceux de sa classe étaient finis… Et ce depuis longtemps. Notamment grâce à l'aide touchante bien qu'un peu expansive d'Ayame pour la création des costumes, qui représentait sans aucun doute la plus grosse charge de travail… 

-Tu étais là finalement ?

Couché sur le dos, Kyô se tordit le cou pour entre apercevoir le nouveau venu… _Yuki._

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je sois là ?

La souris ne releva pas, et s'assit près de lui. Le regard fixé droit devant, il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les méandres des rues qui constituées le paysage.  
Kyô suivit la trajectoire de ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans parler, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Kyô consente à faire le premier pas…

-Tu voulais me parler ?

Un visage étonné se tourna vers lui, bien vite remplacé par un petit sourire.

-Oui, fini par dire Yuki.

-…

Le chat s'en doutait, même s'il trouvé inhabituel que son si illustre cousin daigne se bouger pour lui parler –il excluait bien sûr les si nombreux moments où son cousin lui avait porté un tant soit peu d'attention en lui assénant ses quatre vérités et lui faisant savoir à quel point il était idiot. Enfin…

-Tu as toujours bien aimé être sur le toit… Je ne voyais pas d'autre endroit où tu puisses aller pour échapper à tes admiratrices si heureuses de te revoir.

-Kuso.

Un long silence accueillit ses propos, Kyô ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait espéré avoir une conversation pour une fois normale avec son cousin. Il semblerait que tout deux soient destinés à se harceler jusqu'à la fin de leur vie sans jamais réussir à faire autre chose ensemble… Fichue malédiction.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir hein ?

Là pour le coup, ce fut Kyô qui s'étonna… Etait-il tellement transparent ou Shigure avait-il tout cafté ?

-Ca se voyait… Je veux dire hier au dîner, tu semblait porter tout l'injustice du monde sur tes épaules… répondit Yuki à sa question muette.

-… Et maintenant… lui demanda Kyô, choisissant prudemment ses mots… Tu vas me dénoncer ? Ou…

La souris ouvrit grand les yeux. D'incompréhension.

-Tu penses que je pourrais m'abaisser à ça ?

Le silence de son interlocuteur parla pour lui même. Les yeux de Yuki s'agrandirent un peu plus devant le manque de confiance et l'image que son cousin se faisait de lui… En lieu et place d'une riposte cinglante, il préféra sauter sur ses pieds tout en observant le ciel bleu et blanc.

-Tu sais, Honda-san… Elle a été très inquiète quand tu es tombé malade… On l'était tous d'ailleurs…

-…

Kyô ne répondit rien, il préférait encore l'hypocrisie éhontée à la vérité balancée par méchanceté gratuite.

-Alors quand elle t'a vu aujourd'hui reprendre les cours, c'est comme si tout était revenu comme d'habitude… Ca l'a beaucoup soulagée.

Kyô se remit d'aplomb, époussetant légèrement son uniforme sans cesser d'écouter son cousin. Ses manches étaient d'un sale…

-Je crois qu'elle a fait en parallèle entre ta situation est celle de son père. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été si perturbée…Mais en même temps ça l'a soulagé de voir que ton comportement étrange devait être lié à ta grippe.

-…

Il s'approcha de la sortie, les mains crispées dans ses poches, avant de se retourner vers Yuki. Le vent soulevait désagréablement le haut de son uniforme…

-C'est pour ça que même si tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, je te couvrirais… Alors tâche de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés qui pourraient rendre Honda-san inquiète…

-…

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent et il fixa son cousin. Les ongles de ses mains lui rentraient dans la paume et le sang carmin qui en résultait se mariait avec celui des lèvres qu'il se mordait. Finalement, brûlant de lui asséner toutes les méchancetés qu'ils avaient apprises durant sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il tourna seulement les talons avant de murmurer…

-Oui, excuse moi…

…Et de laisser là Yuki seul sur le toit, abasourdit par son ton plein de résignation.

* * *

Quinze heures venaient de s'afficher sur la pendule de l'école. 

Seul, Yuki marchait sans but précis dans les couloirs du lycée, inattentifs aux bruits des alentours et aux jeunes filles qui se retournaient sur lui.  
Honda-san avait raison. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kyô. Et ça n'avait certainement aucun rapport avec une quelconque fièvre… Mais ça il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Pour son bien à elle.

Kyô avait accepté tous les reproches et les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés. Sans essayer de les comprendre plus que ça, sans les contredire, sans se défendre et surtout sans crier. Il avait tout accepté comme ça, fatalement.

Ce qui était en soi même assez affolant dans son cas.

Ce n'était plus seulement une question de dégoût ou de mépris envers la personne tant haït de la souris. C'était beaucoup plus profond que ça. Et lui, pauvre ignorant qu'il était des relations humaines et tous ce qui pouvait toucher aux autres, ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il pourrait s'agir.

Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Honda-san mais qui comprenait les peines de gens aussi bien qu'elle. Aussi bien pour aider Kyô que lui-même…

Puisqu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, la souris savait très bien qu'en bon égoïste qu'il était, parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait découvert serait plus dans son intérêt d'alléger le poids du secret qu'il portait, histoire d'en déverser un peu sur quelqu'un d'autre... Et en conséquence, la responsabilité qui lui incombait en serait aussi amoindrie… Si une mauvaise solution en venait à être prise il y aurait alors _deux_ responsables et non plus _un_, permettant de préserver l'image du gentil garçon ne faisant de mal à personne qu'il avait besoin de préserver pour sa survie, pour son propre bien…

Pour éviter qu'il n'y retombe.

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là lorsqu'il entra en contact un peu brusque avec quelqu'un devant lui. Manifestement aucun des deux ne semblaient prendre bien garde aux autres, l'un, parce que son esprit lui semblait totalement anesthésié par ses pensées, l'autre parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

A la grande surprise de Yuki, il se retrouva devant un Kakeru très pressé et qu'il entendit à peine, ce qui était à ce stade assez miraculeux en lui même.

Il ne réussi à comprendre que quelque bribe de son long discours hystérique à savoir « appel », « comité des étudiants », « salles des profs ».

Néanmoins malgré sa grande inattention, il n'était pas sur que la longue tirade de Kakeru soit véritablement correcte grammaticalement… Et donc que son incompréhension ne lui imputait pas exclusivement.

La souris se releva difficilement et à peine avait-il fait trois pas, tournant dans l'angle, qu'un deuxième choc se produisit, le faisant une seconde fois tâtait du sol.

Il poussa un juron. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Eh bien Yuki, qu'est ce que c'est que ce langage ?

-Hatsuharu !

* * *

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller Tohru ? 

-Mais oui, mais oui… Ne t'en fait pas Arisa, je suis encore capable de marcher seule.

La mine dubitative de son amie ne rassura guère Tohru : une fois de plus elle ne réussissait qu'à rendre les autres inquiets.

Devant les grilles du lycée, son sac en main, elle salua ses deux amies venues l'accompagner jusque devant l'entrée. Il n'était pourtant que quinze heures mais sa journée de cours venait de prendre fin.

L'infirmière de l'établissement avait littéralement hallucinée et certifiée qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des articulations aussi bloquées et raides… Mais d'un autre côté, elle connaissait les réactions un peu excessives que pouvait avoir la jeune fille. Coupant la poire un deux, elle lui avait permis de partir un petit peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Elle salua une dernière fois d'un geste de la main ses deux amies, et les regarda s'éloigner peu à peu.

Alors que Saki et Arisa pénétraient dans le hall d'entrée elle entr'aperçut une silhouette familière parcourant en grandes enjambées la distance qui l'a séparée de la salle des professeurs.

La curiosité la piqua une demi seconde… avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Non, non. Elle n'avait vraiment pas du temps à predre avec ça…

N'empêche qu'elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi Mayuko-sensei avait l'air si pressé.

* * *

Dès le début il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas… 

Etait ce le fait que le vice président de l'association des élèves se souviennent de son nom ? Ou bien l'air empressé de son professeur principal ?

Kyô avait tout d'abord cru à une blague lorsque ce mec là, Tobuabé, Tonunubé ou je en sais pas quoi l'avait arraché de son vagabondage à grand renfort de « Kyô Soma, tu as une mission à accomplir ! Pour cela, il faut que tu me suives ! ».

Ce crétin de Yuki ne pouvait donc pas surveiller ses allumés de sous fifres ? Voilà le genre de choses qui lui étaient passées par l'esprit.

Mais lorsque, récalcitrant, il avait été traîné par celui qui représentait si mal le corps lycéen, et subit ainsi un long monologue, une phrase, une seule phrase lui avait provoqué un sentiment qu'il n'avait que trop enduré récemment.

« J'ai mit du temps à te trouver ! »

Il y avait mis un peu trop de bonne volonté pour une simple farce, surtout de la part du si paresseux étudiant.

Le malaise avait reprit, doublant d'intensité lorsque le visage étonné de son professeur été apparu devant lui.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Pourquoi lui rendait-on son sac déjà préparé ?  
On ne lui expliqua rien, ni le pourquoi, ni le comment.

Ils le tirèrent juste hors de la salle des enseignants, feignant de ne pas s'apercevoir de son malaise, ignorant ses questions certes muettes mais évidentes. Ils se contentèrent de l'encadrer de part et d'autre ; tant et si bien qu'il se surprit à se comparer à un prisonnier condamner à la potence.

Peut être est-ce pour cela que Kyô se surprit à espérer de croiser un visage connu. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

Une personne qui viendrait l'arracher miraculeusement à l'enfer vers lequel il avait l'impression de se diriger. Une personne pour le sauver. Il n'y eu rien. Il n'eut même pas l'impression qu'une seule personne dans la masse plutôt compacte des lycéens l'ait remarqué.

Des bruits se firent entendre, probablement venant de l'attroupement qui encadrer le début de bagarre entre deux troisièmes années fougueux, amenant son homologue masculin à s'échapper pour aller régler le problème. Kyô observa les adolescents regroupés, certains acclamés bruyamment l'un ou l'autre des combattants alors que d'autres réclamés à haute voix un adulte pour stopper la rixe.

Tous les lycéens avaient le regard rivé sur les deux compères : ils n'étaient pas spécialement beau, ils ne semblaient pas spécialement en colère et aucun d'eux n'arboraient d'ecchymoses pourtant personne ne les lâchaient des yeux ; et tous semblaient avoir oublié son existence.

L'appréhension, la terreur, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait ne transfigurait-elle pas sur son visage… ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête…

Kyô releva la tête et son face anxieuse se retourna vers la jeune femme, son regard happant celui de son professeur. Il voulait qu'on le réconforte, il voulait de l'aide… Pas de plates explications.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être bien grave… Une personne se disant de ta famille nous a demandé à ce que tu sortes plus tôt –vers 15h- et de veiller à ce qu'elle te récupère bien…

-…

-Ils vont certainement venir te chercher à l'entrée principale...

Le débit de Mayuko ne faiblit pas alors même que son élève ne suivait plus le cours de ses explications. La crainte avait laissé place à une semi curiosité, peut-être mal venue, peut être incongrue, mais néanmoins présente.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui acceptaient qu'on l'assimile à leur famille et plus particulièrement à lui. Le nombre potentiel de gens qui avait pu ainsi appelé son lycée et exigeait une sortie prématurée était par voie de conséquence fortement réduit.

Mais une image lui était venu en tête chassant toute les autres, une idée s'imposant directement, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur tandis que l'horreur de la situation le saisissait, s'accroissant de seconde en seconde comme une tumeur incurable. La boule qui se formait dans son estomac avait doublement augmentée…

Kuminutsu. Son maître, il était arrivé quelque chose à Kazuma Soma ?

Le souvenir de sa précédente discussion avec lui revint à la surface en l'espace d'un seconde et il se remémora le mal être apparent de celui qui se considérer comme son père. Détresse ? Peur ?

Kuminutsu allait-il apparaître devant lui en lui rapportant que son maître était blessé, mourant ou bien décédé ?

Cette dernière idée le révulsa, tant et si bien qu'il ne se rendit même plus compte qu'ils avaient arrêté de marcher, étant arrivé à destination. La présence d'une autre personne se fit bientôt sentir mais son esprit obnubilé par des images de Kazuma Soma en costume mortuaire n'en tient cure.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut passé en revu contre son gré toute l'hypothétique cérémonie d'enterrement de son père, que sa conscience consentit à cesser de le tirailler, permettant à son cerveau de sortir des limbes de son inconscient.

Sa première réaction fut de s'étonner que le seul paysage qui s'offrit à ses yeux fût celui de ses pieds.  
Sa deuxième fut de reprendre constance, permettant ainsi à son ouie de se remettre à fonctionner, juste à temps pour entendre Mayuko finir de déclarer…

« … vous le laisse. »

La déclaration de sortie dûment signé sous le bras, son professeur prit congé en lançant un « au revoir » à la cantonade, insensible aux appels muets de son élève à rester avec lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme eut totalement disparu que Kyô se rendit compte de l'affreuse vérité.

Il était seul, tout seul. La seule personne qui aurait pu encore lui venir en aide l'avait misérablement abandonné sans même avoir conscience de la gravité de son geste.

Il n'avait plus de choix, il n'en avait jamais eu. Et tandis que, lentement, très lentement, Kyô hissa son regard à la hauteur de son interlocuteur, il sentit qu'il regretterait amèrement son geste.

Ce n'était pas un homme.

Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir le visage ridé d'une vieille femme en kimono avant d'entendre le fatidique…

-Monsieur Akito voudrait vous voir.

* * *

Marchant d'un pas vif, Tohru tourna à l'angle d'une rue, espérant cette fois retrouver une vision familière. 

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle c'était à nouveau perdu. Compréhensible de part le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas souvent aventurée dans cette partie de la ville. Lassée, elle dut refaire une sixième fois demi-tours, repartant ainsi vers la rue adjacente.

A force de tourner dans tous les sens possibles, les riverains allaitent finir par croire qu'elle était un satyre déguisé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle s'approcha lentement d'une jeune femme pour lui demander son chemin. A sa mine étonnée et un peu navrée, Tohru en déduisit qu'elle devait être aussi perdu qu'elle.

-Moi je peux vous y emmener.

La jeune fille aurait eut exactement la même réaction que si on venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était reçut à Todai. (3)

-C'est sur votre chemin ? " S'enquit Tohru, après avoir bifurqué une nième fois.

-Non, pas vraiment, lui répondit l'aimable jeune homme.

Au vu de la réaction de la jeune fille, il se garda bien ensuite de ne dire que la vérité de peur qu'elle ne finisse vraiment par ne plus respirer.

-En fait, je vous ai vu trois fois… Vous avez tellement fait le tour que…

-Oui, gomen nasai… Je n'ai vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation…

-C'est pas grave… Tiens, on y est !

-Merci beaucoup… Sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'y serait arriver, ajouta-t-elle piteusement.

-Mais de rien, je viens ici tous les samedis depuis quatre ans donc…

Tohru s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se décider à toquer à la porte.

Décider fut un bien grand mot. Sa main ne réussit qu'à s'approcher de la porte sans jamais entrer en collision avec celle-ci. Sa volonté ne semblait pas aussi forte que ce qu'elle avait prédit.

Durant une demi seconde elle se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas tout laisser tomber et rentrer… Idée qu'elle balaya la seconde suivante : hors de question. Elle avait inquiété ses amies, profitée de l'infirmière, séchée quelques cours, tout ça dans le but de venir ici à une heure où elle était sûre que personne de sa connaissance ne s'y trouverait.  
Elle devait entrer… Ne serais ce que par égard au gentil jeune homme qui l'avait si aimablement aidé.

Alors elle finit par sonner, les yeux fermés, l'estomac noué d'appréhension, espérant presque que personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir.

Son dernier vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre –autant de claquements qui semblèrent se synchroniser à ceux de son cœur, alors que le panneau de bois coulissant laissa apparaître un visage jeune et semi enjoué, ponctué d'une petite ride d'étonnement.

-Tiens, Tohru-chan ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Veuillez excuser mon apparition soudaine, est-ce qu'il serait possible de m'entretenir un moment avec vous Kunimitsu-san ?

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu refuser. Comment cela aurait été possible ? L'âme damnée de leur chef n'aurait jamais pu passer outre un de ses ordres directs. 

Sa dévotion à Akito était sans borne. Fanatique.

Kyô pensait même qu'elle accordait plus d'importance à cette malédiction que Dieu lui-même… Alors qu'elle n'en faisait même pas partie… Ou peut-être justement à cause de ça.

Il aurait pu fuir, tempêter, ou tenter n'importe quoi pour échapper à la torture qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Néanmoins la seule conséquence que cela apporterait était une tâche de plus dans l'image déjà bien sale qu'elle devait avoir de lui.

Ridicule. Il se souciait encore du quand dira-t-on.

Elle ne l'avait pas touché, elle ne s'était pas rapprochée pendant que le chat tentait encore de se persuader que la fuite ne lui serait pas profitable. Elle avait simplement ouvert la porte, convaincu de sa victoire.

Le chat ne peut pas refuser un ordre. Le chat est en dessous de tout.

Un tremblement convulsif fit s'agiter ses doigts pendant que le sourire condescendant de cette femme augmenta. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il haïssait se regard… Oh non.

Il l'exécrait.

Et avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu lui sauter dessus sur l'instant ; ce qu'il ne fit pas.  
Parce qu'il en avait l'habitude.  
Parce que ce n'était certainement pas le dernier.  
Parce qu'il voulait garder un tant soit peu de fierté.

Pauvre petit chat qui ne peut rien faire. Pauvre monstre condamnait à obéir.

Elle le poursuivrait, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il essaie. Et avec un plaisir morbide. C'est ce qui le convainquit.

Les dents serrées et les yeux à moitié clos, il s'engouffra dans la voiture par la portière ouverte, se tassant vers l'extrémité de la banquette, ignorant son cœur qui battait la chamade, ses jambes en coton et son esprit qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir –preuve d'heures difficiles en perspective. Elle le suivit, ombre d'une femme sans nom, et le véhicule s'ébranla.

Le visage collé à la vitre, recroquevillé sur son siège, Kyô n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que son apparente résolution à le voir sans faire d'histoire mette son chef de bonne humeur.

* * *

-Une tasse de thé ? 

-Vo… Volontiers.

Tandis que Kunimitsu partait à la recherche d'un sachet de thé et d'une bouilloire, ce qui chez Kazuma Soma est une relique rare souvent poussiéreuse, la tension de Tohru s'intensifia. Sa visite impromptue lui avait plus ou moins parue une bonne idée au départ…

Plus maintenant.

En plus de la gène qu'elle occasionnait envers le jeune homme, elle se montrait très impolie en débarquant sans prévenir ni même en apportant quelque chose. D'autant plus que sa visite avait pour thème la vie de quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à sa propre famille.

Un soupir de lassitude la saisit : elle se l'était dit un million de fois que sa démarche se passerait ainsi.

Elle se morigéna intérieurement, secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées confuses. Dans le mouvement, ses cheveux voletèrent autour de sa tête. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle était en plein débat avec soi-même elle n'y prenait pas garde, mais ils lui firent douloureusement rappeler leur existence lorsqu'ils finirent par entrer en contact avec ses yeux qui se rétractèrent et s'humidifièrent sous le contact.

-Eh bien Tohru, à quoi joues-tu ?

L'air suprêmement honteuse d'avoir été aperçue dans une telle posture, elle prit en murmurant un merci la tasse bouillante que le jeune homme lui tendait.

Les seuls bruits qu'on entendit dès lors furent les goulées de thé brûlant qui s'infiltrèrent dans leurs gorges. La boisson était chaude, trop chaude même ; à tel point que la jeune fille s'en brûla le gosier. Mais elle préférait encore avoir la bouche occupée, cela lui évitait à devoir parlait.

Pas encore.

Juste encore un peu de temps. Et tant pis si elle sentait la peau de sa gorge s'enflammait.

Elle bu la moitié de sa tasse, s'arrêta, puis continua… seulement plus lentement.

Ce silence relatif perdura, encore et encore, obligeant la jeune fille à simuler ses déglutitions. Et plus le temps passé, moins Tohru était encline à aborder le sujet qui l'avait amener ici.

Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu... Il était toujours tant de reculer, elle avait encore le temps.

Une goulée de plus. Un silence en moins.

Elle pouvait encore y réfléchir… Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ?  
Le cycle recommença, lui permettant de grappiller les secondes qui lui faisaient défaut. Elle pouvait encore renoncer…

-Et donc Tohru, pourquoi souhaitais-tu me voir ?

… Plus maintenant.

-Si c'est à propos de Kyô, tu ferais mieux d'attendre le retour de maître Kazuma… Je ne connais pas très bien son f…

-Non, c'est avec vous que je voudrais m'entretenir…

Elle rougit légèrement. En plus d'avoir couper brutalement la parole au jeune homme, elle l'avait apostrophé. Un manque de civilité semblait prendre possession de son corps et la honte qu'elle commençait à ressentir lui donner presque envie de partir en courant. Non, elle devait se calmer…

Une respiration, lente, profonde : un appel au courage. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de son interlocuteur, essayant d'y puiser la détermination qui lui faisait pénurie.

Sa bouche se tordit avant de se rétracter aussitôt. Elle serra ses lèvres, sa couardise lui faisait peur. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider. Elle manquait à sa parole.

La vilaine menteuse.

-En fait…

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, comme si elle les avait tus intentionnellement. La suite ne fut pas plus audible ; à tel point que Kunimitsu du se rapprocher pour les entendre… Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir totalement saisit le contenue totale de sa demande mais été certains d'avoir bien accroché sur…

-Je voudrais vous parlez au sujet de maître Kazuma.

* * *

Le vent fit voleter les mèches noires devenues bien trop longue d'Hatori. Une main rageuse les repoussa tandis qu'il traça son chemin entre les pavillons de l'Intérieur. Etrangement déserte, il en résultait que la Maison en avait une atmosphère encore plus lourde et grinçante d'ordinaire, pourtant déjà au combien présente. Kazuma Soma lui avait dit, lors d'une de ses rares visites, que cette demeure était remplie de ténèbres… il ne pouvait que l'approuver. 

Le vent suintait de toute part, envahissant les moindres recoins, investissant les trous les plus infimes et faisant gémir le moindre bout de bois.

Pour ceux de dehors, cette maison ressemblait au château d'une princesse. Pour une majorité de ceux qui y vivaient, c'était une prison doublée d'un manoir hanté.

Mais la froideur des lieux et atmosphérique n'étaient en aucun cas les raisons qui le faisaient frissonner d'une telle manière. Il ne pensait pas non plus que ce soit lié d'une quelconque façon à sa malédiction. Non, c'était son instinct qui le lui disait –aussi cliché et irrationnel que cela pouvait être.

Hatori se considérait comme quelqu'un de logique et raisonnable –autant que pouvait l'être quelqu'un dans sa condition, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mieux expliquer les soudaines oppressions dont il était victime… Oppressions qui pouvaient apparaître au contact d'Akito aussi bien que lors des dîners passés avec Momiji ainsi que dans son bain. Ou alors en ce moment même.

Un malaise, un indescriptible malaise s'était abattu sur lui. Ce vertige l'avait prit hier, augmentant au fur et à mesure de manière exponentielle.

Petit à petit, il avait colonisé l'ensemble de son cerveau, rendant totalement impossible une quelconque activité autre que ce sentiment de peur et d'appréhension envers le futur. Hatori n'aimait pas jouer aux devinettes, pourtant il lui semblait n'avoir fait que ça depuis hier… Que va-t-il se passer… ? Comment… ? Où… ? Et bien d'autres questions qui lui rendaient impossible la tâche de se concentrer sur son travail voir même de savoir la raison de sa présence en cet endroit…

-Que faites vous là ?

L'étonnement apparu sur le visage d'Hatori Soma et se lia instinctivement aux traits de son visage lorsqu'il avisa le faciès revêche qu'arborait la vieille femme devant lui. Le port distingué et méprisant, elle ne semblait pas spécialement énervée ou en colère… Et pour cause ! Elle l'était en permanence.

-Je réitère ma question : que faites vous là ? Il n'y a rien qui justifie votre présence ici pour l'instant.

Un instant, un très court instant, l'homme cru que ses oreilles l'avait mystifié…

Non pas à cause du ton moralisateur et suffisant -bien que les maudits se situent en haut de la hiérarchie des Soma, elle ne leurs avait jamais montré un respect visible : seul Akito comptait à ces yeux…  
Non, c'était plutôt le caractère insolite voir tout à fait chimérique de ces paroles... Elle qui le forçait pratiquement à vivre reclus dans le pavillon d'Akito dans l'idée d'être présent pour la prochaine crise de leur estimé chef, venait de lui demander pourquoi diable se trouvait-il dans l'endroit qu'il avait du le plus côtoyer dans sa vie ?

Risible. Peut-être même un canular…

Mais au vu des traits anormalement crispés de la femme, plus tendus que d'habitude, il devait bien se rendre compte que cette proposition s'avérait impossible. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en était douté un peu, ne comprenant que maintenant l'irréalité de son idée… Le sens de l'humour n'étant pas la qualité que l'on attribuait volontiers à cette femme... Sous entendu qu'elle n'en avait pas, et que rien ne pouvait plus la répugnait.

Hatori ne bougea pas. Son interlocutrice réitéra sa demande, l'enjoignant à s'en aller dans les plus brefs délais. Il n'agréa pas.

Campant toujours sur sa position, il esquiva même un mouvement pour avancer. Timide, pratiquement invisible, teintait par l'indécision de son auteur, il n'en resta pas moins la preuve aux yeux de la vielle femme que l'homme ne lui obéirait pas.

Ce qui la mettait dans une rage folle. Il devait céder. Akito-sama en avait décidé ainsi.

Le pied gauche posée sur l'entrée de la maison de son chef, le dragon regarda abasourdi la vielle femme se jeter à son encontre, essoufflée, fatiguée, les pupilles injectées de sang et de colère.

Elle se posta devant l'homme, faisant barrage de son corps, la répréhension dans le regard.

-Maintenant, je vous –kof- prierais de bien vouloir –kof- vous en aller…

Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce que leur chef de famille faisait ?

Quelque chose qui nécessitait qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse éventuellement l'importuner… Et c'était en ça que ça n'allait pas.  
Les brimades de Yuki, les coups de Kisa, l'étrange défenestration de Rin…

Tous ces évènements s'étaient toujours produits dans le plus strict anonymat… Et même lorsque le scandale éclatait –d'ailleurs celui de l'accident d'Isuzu tardait à arriver- il avait toujours était formellement interdit d'en parler… De par ceux fait, même une grande partie des gens de l'Intérieur ignorée bon nombre des sévices que certains maudits avaient endurés.

Qu'allait-il se passer alors ? Qu'est ce qu'_il_ était en train de faire et nécessitait de telles précautions ? Le mauvais pressentiment réapparut… Et beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

D'un geste impatient et réprimant son envie de vomir, Hatori repoussa la femme, tentant de forcer le passage de la battisse. L'abnégation de celle-ci à protéger les secrets et volontés d'Akito le mettait en horreur…

Elle n'était pas maudite, pourtant tout comme eux elle semblait ne rien pouvoir refuser à Akito. Et c'était en ça qu'il la détestait.

Les membres du y étaient obligés de part leur sang. Une éternelle dévotion, un immortel esclavage… Si cela avit été en leur pouvoir, ils se seraient rebellés, auraient refusés bon nombre de ces caprices.

Mais elle y agréée.

Cette dévotion était consternante… même s'il la comprenait car la vivait tous les jours.  
Néanmoins _elle_ n'était par leur chef… Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui désobéir.

Il le ferait même avec un joie malsaine.

Plus fort physiquement, il l'écarta de son passage à bout de bras, l'éloignant le plus possible de lui. A vrai dire, il avait beau être plus massif que la frêle dame, il n'était pas certain d'avoir l'avantage si d'avance ils en venaient aux mains… Une contiguïté prolongée reviendrait à être désavantageuse pour lui.

La victoire lui semblait d'ailleurs pratiquement acquise –il pouvait sentir l'étoffe de coton du kimono de son assaillante sous ses doigts, et s'apprêtait même à s'engager dans le couloir si une pression au niveau de sa blouse blanche ne l'avait pas retenu.

Elle s'accrochait à ces vêtements.

Son opiniâtreté et son dévouement pouvaient faire sourire en temps normal. Mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'Akito réalisait en cet instant. Son chef pouvait même être en train de tuer quelqu'un à l'heure qu'il est et cela n'aurait absolument aucune différence pour elle !

Akito est dieu. Akito a toujours raison.

Poussant un peu plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu, Hatori se défit de l'emprise de la femme. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder tomber rudement sur l'entrée en pierre, et couru sans perdre un instant vers la chambre de son supérieur -les sons de ses pas frottant le parquet semblèrent couvrirent les protestations colériques de celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à temps ! Quoique que soit en train de faire son « supérieur », c'était mauvais.

Dans son élan, il confondit hâte et précipitation… Ce à quoi le sol lui fit payer. Alors qu'il pouvait presque deviner les contours de la chambre d'Akito, il glissa ne se rattrapant que d'extrême justesse au panneau de bois adjacent.

Derrière, essoufflée et bouillante de rage, se profilait sa poursuivante, ne se retenant d'hurler que difficilement pour éviter un esclandre non approprié pour la situation.

Hatori n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle… A vrai dire il n'en aurait pas eut besoin.

Et pour une simple raison, la porte de la chambre d'Akito s'ouvrit à la volée laissant Kyô en émergeait. Le chat ne remarqua même pas sa présence… A vrai dire il ne semblait ne plus faire attention un rien. Persuadé d'être seul dans son monde.  
Comme l'attesta la commode qu'il renversa.  
Le pot de fleur qui se brisa.  
Le coup d'épaule qu'Hatori reçut.  
Les larmes sur ses joues.

* * *

-A propos de maître Kazuma ? 

Tohru acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Une étape avait été franchie… Néanmoins restait le plus dur : si entrer dans le vif du sujet ne mettait en jeu que son courage et sa timidité personnelle, forcer Kuminitsu-san à répondre à sa question serait autrement plus ardu… Notamment parce que la réussite ou non de cette deuxième étape ne lui imputait pas directement.

-Eh bien… Je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

A l'écoute des ces mots, la boule d'inquiétude qui s'était niché dans la gorge de la jeune fille s'atténua un peu. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle trouvait ça un peu idiot, mais elle avait cru un instant qu'il y avait la possibilité que son interlocuteur refuse net sa demande et l'enjoigne à disparaître sans délai. Elle s'était faite des idées… Comme d'habitude.

Inspirant un grand coup elle se décida à parler… Tout du moins à éluder sa question.

-En fait… C'est une question un peu… personnelle… Enfin non ! Pas dans ce sens là rectifia-t-elle rapidement comprenant le double sens de ces propos. C'est que…

-Tu sais… Si c'est sur un plan strictement personnel, Kyô serait plus à même à te répondre.

La jeune fille secoua la tête précipitamment en signe de dénégation. Non, Kyô ne le savait sûrement pas… Ou tout du moins refuserait de lui dire. Mais il n'empêchait que Kunimitsu disait vrai : il ne faisait pas partie des Soma, il ne savait rien d'eux. Lui et maître Kazuma étaient avant tout lié par une relation de patron et employé ; leur vie privé n'interférant sûrement jamais entre eux.

Elle embêtait le jeune homme avec ses élucubrations, mais elle devait savoir… Elle voulait l'aider.  
Même si elle se montrait impolie, même si cela ne s'apparentait qu'à de la curiosité mal placée.

-To… ?

-Je voudrais savoir le rôle du voyage de maître Kazuma.

* * *

Il en avait assez. 

A ce moment là, plus rien n'importait à Kyô à part lui-même. Sa souffrance, sa peur, son dégoût.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était, dans sa fuite de la maison principale, revenu chez celle de Shigure. Il n'en n'avait prit conscience que lorsque son regard avait accroché la vision si familière de sa chambre mal rangée. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua –plus que ressentit- son essoufflement et les élancements provenant de ses jambes. De là il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour véritablement comprendre qu'il n'était plus chez Akito, soit qu'il venait de courir jusqu'ici sans en avoir absolument aucun souvenir.

Le choc qu'il avait perçut sembler plus important apparemment que celui qu'il avait cru sentir aux premiers abords… Pour avoir fait de lui une sorte de somnambule incapable de savoir comment diable il s'était retrouver dans cet endroit, son subconscient avait du se révolter encore plus que d'habitude –ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Alors que la douleur lancinante qui parcourait ses muscles s'atténua, le dégoût, la haine le submergea. Dans un même temps tout lui revint en mémoire ; Akito, la vieille femme, ses paroles, Akito, l'Intérieur, le regard, l'enfermement, Akito, la méchanceté, les pleurs, la Maison… Mais surtout ce déni total des sentiments d'autrui.

Cet égoïsme vis-à-vis de ce que pouvait ressentir ses pairs envers ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il disait, qui le poussa à prendre un sac et à y fourrer compulsivement tous les habits qui se trouvèrent à portée de sa main.

Cette attitude qui lui vint à faire la promesse que si jamais sa torture continuait, il s'en irait.

* * *

La question de Tohru prit de cours son interlocuteur. Peut être parce qu'il en s'y attendait vraiment pas – connaissant le caractère retenu et discret de la jeune fille ? Ou bien parce justement ce voyage cachait en fait une raison beaucoup plus importante ? 

Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille gigota de honte. S'immiscer à ce point dans des affaires qui ne la regardait absolument pas lui était tellement contre nature qu'elle réprimait à toute instant une envie de vomir tenace… Mais sa volonté serait désormais inébranlable.

Du moins elle l'espérait.

-Eh bien… Ta… demande… est pour le moins… inhabituel… Venant de toi j'entends.

Elle ne pu percevoir si Kunimitsu tentait, comme elle il y a quelques minutes, de gagner du temps ou bien s'il espérait qu'en lui faisant des reproches voilés elle finisse par renoncer et reparte sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle souhaitait de loin que sa première supposition soit la bonne : elle ne se sentait pas le courage de tergiverser des heures.

-Eh bien… Eh bien… A vrai dire je ne…

-S'il vous plait Kunimitsu-san…

Tohru n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ayant vu la dénégation futur que son interlocuteur allait prononcer, elle s'était sentit obligé d'insister… Pour rien certainement : le jeune homme pouvait très bien en pas le savoir… Mais dans le cas contraire il fallait le persuader à tout prix.

-Je vous parais certainement indiscrète et je m'en excuse… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'en ai besoin pour aider Kyô…

Kunimitsu fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Tohru su qu'elle avait tapé juste. Bien que les rapports entre les deux jeunes hommes fussent distants de part l'introspection de Kyô, Kunimitsu l'aimait beaucoup… Portant à l'instar de maitre Kazuma une sorte d'amour paternel –fraternel ?- envers le chat.

Le jeune homme accrocha le regard de la jeune fille et le scruta attentivement. Pensait-il y trouver la preuve comme quoi elle mentait sur ses attentions ?

Toujours est-il que son manège dura quelques minutes, quelques minutes qui apparurent des heures pour Tohru. On ne lui avait jamais montré à ce point là à quel point on se méfiait d'elle… Sous entendu à quel point on la prenait pour une menteuse.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

-S'il vous plaît…

Plus aucune bonne humeur ou assurance ne transfigurait dans la voix de la jeune fille ; seulement un courage amer qu'on ceux qui s'apprêtent à fondre en larmes. C'est ce qui le convainquit de sa bonne foi.

-Il s'avère effectivement que je connais la raison de ce voyage… J'aimerai seulement savoir _pourquoi_ tu tient tant à le savoir…

-Je vous le direz… Soyez en certain. Mais uniquement si vous répondez à ma question… Sans vouloir me montrait impolie.

Son interlocuteur soupira : une telle intransigeance ne seyez pas à quelqu'un comme Tohru, d'autant plus lorsqu'on la connaissait. Mais qu'elle se mette en plus à faire du chantage…

-Kazuma –san est partit suite à une… affaire… dont il a été avertit. Une affaire qui le touche de près… Une affaire familiale.

Il se tu en espérant une demi seconde que la jeune fille se contenterais de ça. Mais en apercevant les yeux figés, limites hagards de son interlocutrice, il du se rendre à l'évidence qu'une simple réponse vague ne lui suffirait pas.

En fait, il ne répugnait pas à devoir lui répondre par égards à son maître –enfin un peu- mais plutôt à cause du caractère d'extrême émotivité de la jeune fille. La dernière chose qu'il espérait était bien que celle ci ne reçoive un choc en plein milieu du dojo, choc qui la ferait immédiatement explosé en sanglot convulsif... Néanmoins, si tel serait le cas, personne ne pourrait la blâmer, lui même s'étant sentit totalement scandaliser à ce moment là, et la rage ainsi que la tristesse de Kazuma lui avait fait peine à voir. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Kyô si jamais il la voyait rentrer chez elle dans l'état qu'il l'imaginait.

Mais apparemment, quoi qu'il puisse dire et faire, il semblait que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Il fallait mieux pourtant parfois restait dans l'ignorance… Tant pis

-En fait…

-...

-Il s'est passé quelque chose…

-…

-Sur un plan personnel j'entends.

-...

-Et à cause de ça… Au vu de la situation… Il valait mieux qu'il aille vérifier… Les dégâts.

-Les… Dégâts ?

-Oui…

-…

-Quelqu'un a incendié volontairement la tombe de son grand père.

* * *

(1) Je pense que vous devez le savoir mais au cas où… Les japonais se déchaussent systématiquement avant de rentrer chez eux, leurs chaussures sont donc rangées dans un placard ou simili dans l'entrée. 

(2) Natsuki Takaya avait une fois émit l'hypothèse que Mayuko serait un professeur de Japonais ancienau tome 10, page 68… Les « Kyūjitai » sont une ancienne forme que les « Kanji » ont remplacée, ces derniers représentant les caractères avec lesquels les japonais parlent et écrivent. Il est à noter qu'il existe une autre série, les « Kana » qui leur servent aussi à communiquer. Voilà, c'est un résumé de ce que j'ai trouvé et comprit sur Wikipédia… (Désolé si mon interprétation est erronée… et si les « Kyūjitai » ne sont en aucunement enseignés par un prof de japonais ancien : je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce sujet… )

(3) université située à Tokyo, réputée, dont le concours pour y entrer est l'un des plus difficiles du japon (en théorie)… En gros c'est l'élite de l'élite.


End file.
